


Decidir y Errar es parte de Crecer

by Timebreaker



Series: Problemas de Familia [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Crecer se trata de experimentar. De elegir entre las opciones que se nos presentan y aprender de las consecuencias. Sin importar tu edad o tu experiencia, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender.





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

La vida es una desgraciada. Al menos para cierto porcentaje de la población.

Me lo ha demostrado múltiples veces a lo largo de los años, los pocos que puedo recordar con claridad al menos.

Esos pocos _momentos felices_ que tanto atesoras, enseguida son rodeados, opacados e _inundados_ por toda la porquería que el mundo te tira encima. Y sin embargo todo lo que te queda es decidir seguir por esos _recuerdos_ y por la _esperanza_ de crear nuevos o hundirte en una espiral de _decadencia y autodestrucción_. Luchar o rendirse.

Ahora mismo, estoy más que hundido. Me ahogo.

Si buscara describirlo bien sería como caer en un abismo sin luz alguna que te dé la misericordia de ver el fondo y saber el momento del inevitable final. Físicamente es como tener un saco lleno de piedras dentro del estómago. Por si no estuvieras lo suficientemente jodido ya.

Después de todo ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta frente esta situación?

Encerrado en la enfermería de la Atalaya, soportando como puedo el dolor de mis heridas sin la ayuda de ningún medicamento. Intentando mantener bajo control todo el estrés de las horas anteriores para que mí, en estos momentos, frágil estabilidad mental no explosionara en un frenesí que probablemente terminaría conmigo con mucho huesos rotos (cortesía del-Pozo-de-Lázaro).

Y la cereza de pastel: **Batman** en la misma habitación que yo.

Siendo honesto, estoy dividido entre mi deseo de golpearle en la cara y romperle la nariz, y el simplemente querer regresar a casa para desaparecer del mundo por unos días.

Todavía me pregunto exactamente ¿qué me hizo aceptar ayudar esta vez? Oh, sí- todo el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda y millones morirían. Aun así siento la necesidad de culpar a Roy, siempre era más fácil culpar a Roy de todos los desastres. _Admítelo, no les hubiera dejado ir solos aunque hubieras querido,_ me recordó mi consciencia.

Seguramente se preguntaran quien soy yo para estos momentos, y porque exactamente es que están escuchando mis quejas. No puedo contestar lo segundo, eso es cosa suya, pero lo primero es más simple.

En ciertos círculos soy conocido como el ladrón Red X, entre los “héroes” me conocen más como Red Hood. Y sobre quién está detrás de la máscara y como acabe en esta _adorable_ situación, bueno, esa historia es mucho más larga.

Empecemos desde un tiempo atrás.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Costa Oeste. 
> 
> Marzo de 2016.
> 
>  
> 
> Diclaimer: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a DC, yo solo soy dueña de la trama.

**CAPITULO UNO**

* * *

 

**Marzo 15. Año 2016**

**Jump City 06:00 a.m.**

 

El sol se elevaba aquella tranquila mañana en la costa oeste, iluminando la ciudad de Jump City. Uno de los mejores centros tecnológicos del país, principalmente gracias a la baja amenaza de los villanos del lugar quienes parecen más interesados en el robo de Bancos y en causar desastre en los sectores comerciales, que alterar el curso normal del desarrollo en la ciudad.

La Torre de los Titanes, construida hace poco más de tres años, descansaba en una pequeña isla en la Bahía de la ciudad, cual faro para los perdidos o atracción para quienes desearan dañar la ciudad.

Dentro, la vida de cinco jóvenes comenzaba a desarrollarse con normalidad.

 **Raven** (17 años) comenzaba a despertarse luego de una noche de sueño tranquilo, las cuales agradecía cada mañana en silencio desde la derrota de Trigón hace ya un poco más de un año y medio.

 **Beast Boy** (15 años) continuaba profundamente dormido, enredado entre las sabanas de su cama en una posición por demás incomoda, que dejaría completamente adolorida a cualquier otra persona.

 **Starfire** (18 en años terrestres) salía de su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa, lista para preparar un platillo tamaraniano especial que había estado deseando desde hacía días luego de tomar unas cuantas horas de sol, pasando antes por el gimnasio para asegurarse de que su novio no estuviera sobre exigiéndose a sí mismo durante su entrenamiento matutino.

 **Cyborg** (21 años) recibía su carga matutina y se apresuraba a llegar a la cocina para preparar  _“un desayuno de verdad”_ antes de que a su amigo verde se le diera por despertar temprano y preparar ese asqueroso tofu. Había precedentes de situaciones como esa.

Una mañana tranquila, luego de una noche en silencio…

Al menos así se suponía que fuera, pero para **Robin** (19 años) las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Desde hacía ya hora y media que entrenaba en el gimnasio, reacondicionado dos semanas atrás con un nuevo equipamiento, vestido con ropa cómoda. La máscara permanecía olvidada en la mesa de noche dentro de su habitación. Desde la carrera de Daddy Ding Dong, los demás habían llegado a conocer mejor al chico debajo de la identidad superheroica.

La razón por la que había comenzado tan temprano su entrenamiento matutino eran los problemas para dormir que le aquejaban durante la noche, aun cuando hubiera regresado tarde de su patrullaje nocturno a la ciudad.

Se acercaba una fecha importante para él y para la “familia” allí en Gotham. Se cumplirían en pocas semanas dos años desde aquella noche. Y aun así el dolor era tan palpable dentro de su pecho, asfixiándole lentamente;  aquella ira y frustración que le quemaban como hierro ardiente, que le provocaban desear volver a aquel momento, haber estado allí, _que **Batman** no le hubiera detenido…_

Una voltereta hacia atrás le permitió abandonar los aros de equilibrio. Un suspiro profundo abandono sus labios. Sus músculos quemaban por el esfuerzo y el sudor pegaba sus cabellos negros a su frente y a su cuello.

Tenía que calmarse. Atormentarse por eso ahora no le ayudaría en nada, ni a él ni al resto. Debía tener la cabeza en el presente, concentrarse. **“** Dejarse atrapar por el pasado es peligroso **”**   le advirtió la **V** erdadera **M** aestra. Si sus recuerdos le nublaban podría cometer un error, alguien podría resultar mal herido o peor, y lo último que deseaba era _fallarle_ al equipo, **_a sus amigos_** _._

Tomando una botella de agua que descansaba en la banca a un costado de la puerta. Mientras calmaba el desierto que era su boca, emprendió el camino hacia las habitaciones ubicadas en el piso superior. El sol que entraba por las ventanas en su camino le ayudaba a suponer donde los demás se encontraban. Raven estaría en su cuarto, dormida o despierta; Cyborg ya estaría en la cocina, preparando el desayuno; Kory estaría en la azotea, a ella le encantaba recibir la radiación ultravioleta a primera hora de la mañana; Gar estaría completamente dormido (a menos que hubiera sufrido alguna pesadilla durante la noche).

Luego de su misión y mini-vacaciones en Tokyo, las cosas en la ciudad habían estado calmadas desde la perspectiva de los titanes.

Luego de la derrota de la **Hermandad del Mal** , la mayoría de sus enemigos se encontraban en prisiones de máxima seguridad creadas especialmente para contener criminales de alto calibre: _Bel Reve_ , la mejorada _Blackgate_ , y un par más esparcidas por todo el mundo.

En ellas se había comenzado a utilizar unos collares con tecnológicamente creados para inhibir los poderes de los prisioneros y aplicar un shock eléctrico a cualquiera que intentase un ataque o intento de huida, probados inicialmente en Bel Reve en 2011. Aunque las fallas habían sido arregladas desde entonces, siempre había un hueco en el sistema, ya fuera por la programación o una falla humana.

 _“Siempre existe la posibilidad de un escape”_ pensó Dick mientras el cálido roce del agua de la ducha envolvía su cuerpo, relajándole poco a poco. “ _Y para cuando ese momento llegue debemos estar preparados”._

Estar siempre preparado para cualquier eventualidad, esa fue una de las primeras lecciones al iniciarse en el combate contra el crimen, y aún ahora más de nueve años después, seguía siendo una de las reglas por las que se regía su vida.

* * *

 

**Laboratorios S.T.A.R**

**09:00 am**

El brazo mecánico se movió con precisión dentro de la habitación sellada para extraer el pequeño recipiente de muestra, acercándolo a una pequeña caja cuya apertura se cerró inmediatamente después de colocado el precinto.

El científico la tomo con cuidado, aun sentado en su silla, para colocarlo de forma similar debajo de su microscopio electrónico. El laboratorio en el que se encontraba era un recinto increíblemente amplio, de un color blanco que no llegaba a dañar los ojos e innumerables equipos científicos de última generación dedicados únicamente a investigación genética.

Dicho científico se encontraba tan concentrado en su trabajo no notó el momento en que las puertas dobles se deslizaron a su espalda para dar entrada a una persona, quien con paso seguro se acercó hasta él.

-Alex **-** le llamo mientras colocaba su mano en hombro tenso, provocándole un sobresalto. Alex, de 33 años, cabello rubio opaco, ojos marrones rodeados por unas profundas ojeras, tez pálida y una contextura delgada que hacia parecer que su bata de laboratorio era demasiado grande. Era una imagen lastimera, más no poco común dentro de los laboratorios.

 **-M** ercy. No- no te oí entrar- su voz se escuchaba rasposa. Por primera vez en horas se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba un vaso de agua. Mercy, de 42 años, poseía una tez oliva, cabello negro por encima de los hombros, ojos miel, menuda y con una sonrisa amable con un toque maternal indiscutible. Ella era su superior en rango y en experiencia, sin embargo siempre veía porque Alex cuidara de su salud. **\- ¿** Qué sucede?

 **-S** ucede que ya es hora de que te tomes un descanso. Llevas trabajando desde ayer en la mañana sin detenerte **-** el tono en su voz era como el de una profesora regañando a un alumno. No era demasiada sorpresa después de todo, como bioingeniera con múltiples títulos y posgrados, al menos una vez al mes viajaba a las universidades de Metrópolis y de Gotham para impartir seminarios y cursos cortos. Desde el momento en que Alex había comenzado a trabajar allí, ella se había ocupado de ver por él y guiarle.

 **-¿** Tanto tiempo?- froto sus ojos, sintiendo en ese momento el peso de las horas sobre su cuerpo **-D** ebí haberme perdido en mi trabajo de nuevo… estoy tan cerca que…

 **-S** é que tus avances este mes fueron impresionantes- tomo su brazo  con suavidad y le hizo pararse para comenzar a guiarle a la salida, procurando sostenerle en el camino **– P** ero sobre-exigirte a ti mismo hasta el punto del exhausto es de tontos. Ven te conseguiré algo de comer y podrás acostarte en la sala de descanso.

 **-S** abes… eso se escucha bien **-** una débil sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Inmediatamente después, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos dejando el laboratorio completamente vacío.

En medio del silencio algo pareció caer desde el techo pero a simple vista las cámaras de seguridad eran incapaces de detectar nada. Si una persona se encontrara en la habitación, y se tomará unos segundos para ver detenidamente en un punto específico del suelo, notaria con algo de esfuerzo los contornos difusos de una figura.

Esta figura se movió rápida y sigilosamente hacia el puesto de trabajo ocupado previamente por Alex y, sin dudar un segundo en sus movimientos, se acercó a la computadora establecida al extremo contrario del microscopio.

Con presionar unas pocas teclas, la pantalla se activó con el mensaje de _“_ **introducir contraseña** _”_ , doce dígitos después le otorgaron un enorme “ **acceso concedido** _”._ Esta persona comenzó a buscar entre los archivos hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. De entre lo que seguramente era un compartimiento entre su ropa extrajo  un pendrive de color negro que luego procedió a conectar a uno de los puertos a un lado del monitor. Ingresando algunos comandos más logró ver que estos archivos se descargaran en una copia al disco externo.

Hasta ahora todo iba según lo planeado, por ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta que terminaran de descargarse. No tendría contratiempos si es que ese flacucho y pálido científico no regresaba antes, cosa que veía muy improbable siendo que estaba a poco de caer desmayado por la falta de comida y descanso,  sino fuera porque esa mujer que se lo llevo a tiempo.

Tampoco tendría que preocuparse por las cámaras del lugar, que en este mismo momento se encontraban intervenidas para mostrar una grabación continua del lugar vacío hasta que él enviara la señal remota que reactivara el circuito cerrado de vigilancia.

Buscando evitar el tedio de la espera, comenzó a investigar dentro de múltiple archivos de los servidores principales que le llamaron la atención. Después de todo, los laboratorios **S.T.A.R**. eran una de las mejores firmas de investigación en todo el país y, con la colaboración de **Wayne Enterprises** , habían llegado a alcanzar un impresionante nivel de prestigio que les volvía merecedores de la confianza de múltiples empresas.

Es decir que tenían acceso a información que podría serle útil a alguien que pagaría mucho por ella. Ya sea para hacerse de ella o recuperarla.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando, husmeando en los sectores más codificados del sistema (que solo le tomo un minuto ingresar), se encontró con una carpeta especialmente archivada bajo las siglas **JLA0161**. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que la Justice League decidiera confiárselo a los laboratorios?

“ _Vaya! ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?”_  Sorprendido por su inesperado hallazgo se apresuró en revisar las partes más importantes de este antes de copiarlo dentro de la memoria separadamente  de los archivos que había venido a buscar. Olvídate de los compradores. Ese tipo de información sería más beneficiosa para él en un futuro.

En pocos minutos la computadora volvió a bloquearse y cualquier rastro de su intromisión en los servidores fueron borrados inmediatamente después de haberse desconectado del sistema. El laboratorio volvía a quedar vacío y las cámaras filmaban devuelta a tiempo real.

Nadie supo del intruso, ni de la información peligrosa de la que se había adueñado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden contactarme en Tumblr como @ai-sacerdotiza


	3. Pasado y presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie, son propiedad de DC. Yo habría explorado más sobre el pasado de algunos de los personajes.

**CAPITULO DOS**

* * *

 

 

**Jump City, 2016.**

**Marzo 21, 20:00 PM**

 

Los puertos de la ciudad no eran muy llamativos, es más, pasarían totalmente inadvertidos si uno no supiera de antemano que se trataba de una ciudad costera. Gracias a esto, los barcos no tenían problemas para dejar sus cargas o transportar otras con seguridad; desgraciadamente esto también beneficiaba a las pocas Familias que controlaban pequeños territorios en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, quienes solo necesitan dejar ir unos pocos billetes para que las autoridades portuarias hicieran la vista gorda.

Esta noche, sin embargo, el buque de carga anclado al muelle no pertenecía a ninguna de ellas. No tenía nombre alguno que le pudiera identificar y su presencia no constaría nunca en los registros.  Moviéndose sobre los muelles, traspasando cajas y cajas de un contenido desconocido hasta camiones industriales, se encontraban trabajando cerca de tres docenas de hombres con trajes negros y máscaras con lentes rojos, la mayoría completamente armados.

- **¿C** rees que esto sea una buena idea **?** \- uno de los sujetos, con su ametralladora en mano, vigilaba desde la cubierta del buque al lado de uno de sus compañeros. Observaba detenidamente el ir y venir de los vehículos manejados por sus compañeros. El otro tipo se volvió a verlo durante un segundo antes de regresar la vista a los muelles.

- **¿Q** ué? ¿Hacer esto a plena vista o continuar en este trabajo **?** \- sus palabras llenas de sarcasmos fueron un mero intento de chiste. Si ambos continuaban allí era porque ninguno tenía intención de irse. Conocían demasiado bien las consecuencias.

**-P** uede ser, pero yo me refería a confiar en esos sujetos que trabajan para el tipo que el jefe contrato **-** con el cañón de su arma señalo hacia abajo, donde se encontraban haciendo guardia de manera similar a ellos, sujetos con máscaras bicolor y ropas negras y grises **-N** o hablan, no descansan, y parecen permanentemente en guardia. Ya sabes, como si en cualquier momento pudieran dispararte por nada.

**-L** o sé. A mí tampoco me dan buena espina, ni a los demás ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Ha sido idea del jefe y sabes que cuestionarlo es suicidio **-** comento antes de guardar silencio, mientras uno de esos tipos raros pasaba por detrás de ellos en su ronda alrededor del navío. Cuando se hubo alejado de ellos lo suficiente, añadió con voz queda **-L** o que a mí me preocupa es la persona que les ordena. Uno de los chicos comento que le conoce, de sus tiempos trabajando para Black Mask, y que es peligroso.

**-¿Q** ué tan peligroso? ¿El jefe lo sabe? **-** inmediatamente después quiso morderse la lengua por la pregunta tan estúpida que hizo. Nuevamente otro de esos sujetos pasó por detrás de ellos, pero esta vez se detuvo justo en el espacio entre ambos y, aún sin volverse, podrían jurar sentir su mirada clavándose en sus nucas. Sin decir nada, y con solo el sonido de sus pasos para asegúrarles, el otro se alejó en la dirección opuesta a la de su compañero.

**-O** bviamente que lo sabe, sino no lo hubiera contratado tonto. Según dice, le vio enfrentarse contra Batman **-** con la voz tan baja como le fue posible, procuró contestarle al del lado, tenía que ser rápido, con los otros yendo y viniendo a sus espaldas sentía que se jugaba la vida con cada palabra; y hasta donde sabía, tal vez así fuera. Su vista se posó entonces en uno de los camiones ya cargados que se alistaba para partir a destino **\- Y** si el tipo sigue libre debe ser por una de dos: o venció al murciélago o logro librarse de él.

 

* * *

**20:05 p.m**

 

**-L** a cita de mañana a las 10:00 am se pasó a las 11:00 y el senador le espera para cenar en _Grey Garden_ **-** la voz monótona de la mujer se escuchó por encima de la reverberación del eco de sus tacones en el pasillo.

Observaba fijamente la pantalla electrónica en sus manos mientras revisaba detenidamente la agenda y la información del día. De figura delgada, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta baja por sobre su hombro derecho, vestida con chaqueta y falda lavanda haciendo juego con sus tacones, una camisa blanca, sus ojos verdes maquillados con una sombra azul suave y pestañas curvadas. La expresión en su rostro similar a la de una estatua.

**-B** ien. ¿Qué hay del encargo? **-** el hombre a su lado, de cabello canoso y avanzada edad, caminaba ayudado por un bastón con empuñadura de marfil bellamente tallado, vestido con un traje de marca hecho a la medida. Su rostro serio era cruzado por multitud de líneas que le daban un aspecto severo y cansado. Pero eran sus ojos de un azul oscuro, los que reflejaban un carácter duro e impiadoso, forjado con el paso de los años y la experiencia, el cual le permitió hacerse con todo cuanto tenía y alcanzar el puesto que ahora ostentaba.

**-E** n proceso **-** contesto inmediatamente antes de ingresar al interior de un elevador privado **-Y** su encargo previo le espera en el lobby del piso diez.

El edificio de negocios, propiedad del hombre, constaba con cerca de cincuenta pisos, siendo el segundo más alto de toda la ciudad detrás del edificio de Wayne Enterprise. Como cede central contenía dentro de sí la mayoría de la administración de las diversas ramas en las cuales la empresa se especializaba. Cada detalle del interior estaba diseñado para mayor eficiencia y como una expresión sobria de elegancia.

El movimiento suave del aparato se detuvo en cuanto el contador llego al número diez y las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a una habitación amplia, paredes con acabado de madera de roble, sillones tapizados de terciopelo rojo, una amplia alfombra persa y demás decoración que literalmente gritaba “¡Soy rico y me encanta demostrarlo!”.  La habitación parecía vacía a simple vista, pero el dueño de Elysium Enterprises sabía desconfiar de sus ojos.

**-E** s descortés no recibir a tu empleador de frente **-** cerro lo ojos, su tono no era el de alguien ofendido pero tampoco se notaba de buen humor.

**-D** iría que lo siento, pero los modales no están implicados en mi contrato **-** una voz joven, distorsionada para no ser reconocida, se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ambos se volvieron para ver a un joven vestido con un traje negro, resaltando de él la máscara con forma de calavera con una X roja en su frente. Se encontraba recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho cubriendo la X en el centro de este; pareciera que hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. La secretaria no dejaba de impresionarse por lo joven que era, aun siendo que no lo demostrara en lo absoluto.

**-S** i no fuera por ser tu cliente, hazlo al menos por respeto a nuestra diferencia de edad **-** contesto imperturbable ante la actitud del chico frente a él **-S** upondré que trajiste mi encargo.

**-T** oda la información que me pediste esta en esta memoria **-** de algún compartimiento en sus guantes grises extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de memoria al tiempo que se despegaba de la pared y se acercaba a unos cuatro metros de ambos **–P** ero entenderá que antes necesito mi pago.

Elysium solo asintió sin despegar los ojos del ladrón enmascarado. Su joven secretaria procedió a utilizar su pantalla electrónica. Por debajo de la máscara, Red X entrecerró los ojos, presintiendo el cambio abrupto en la atmósfera de la habitación. Esto no sería bueno.

En pocos segundos, del elevador y de las puertas al final de la sala salieron al menos unos quince hombre vestidos con uniformes negros con el logotipo de la empresa en su pecho y muy bien armados; inmediatamente procedieron a rodear al ladrón, manteniendo sus armas firmemente apuntando a este. **“** _Guardia privada, seguramente con entrenamiento militar”_ pensó mientras levantaba las manos **“** _El viejo Gollum lo tenía planeado desde el principio **”**_ **.** No estaba sorprendido, había imaginado un movimiento de este tipo desde el momento en que recibió el pedido de trabajo.

**-L** os jóvenes de ahora se confían demasiado de su propia habilidad **-** fue la secretaria la que se abrió paso entre el muro de músculos y armas para tomar la tarjeta de la mano enguantada del muchacho **-T** e aconsejaría aprender de esto para un futuro…

Ambos rodearon por los lados yendo de vuelta al interior del ascensor. El ladrón no movió ni un musculo y permaneció sin pronunciar palabras; únicamente siguiendo con una intensa mirada de desprecio al anciano mientras este salía de su rango visual. El vejete no sabía con quien se metía.

**-** … aunque ahora no tienes ninguno **-** una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en los labios de Elysium mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a él, burlándose del joven que le daba la espalda en esos mismos momentos.

Mientras el mecanismo les elevaba hasta el último piso recibió la tarjeta de memoria, guardándola en el bolsillo interno del lado izquierdo de su chaqueta tras darle un corto vistazo. Dejarles el trabajo a jóvenes ladrones era siempre tan sencillo, después de todo si no morían en el intento él se encargaría de deshacerse de ellos al final; padeciendo de aquella confianza y esa sensación de inmortalidad de la que resultaba tan fácil aprovecharse, a su parecer les hacia un favor al mostrarles cuan fácil le llega la muerte a cualquiera.

El último piso se encontraba ocupado únicamente por su oficina y la de su secretaria, la cual funcionaba a su vez como una sala de espera. La decoración no era tan diferente del resto del edificio, excepto por los enormes retratos de hombres con aspecto severo y miradas que parecían clavarse en ti desde los cuadros, sus antepasados, desde el bisabuelo de su abuelo que había llegado a américa en el 1600 hasta su padre, muerto hacía ya 70 años.

**-L** lama al chófer, que pase por mí en quince minutos. Y en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina ponme en contacto con Johnson, quiero asegurarme de que no hubiera inconvenientes- avanzaron fuera del elevador hacia las enormes puertas dobles de su oficina con picaportes con acabado de oro. **–A** vísale al equipo que se prepare para comenzar con las pruebas; que acoplen la información de los Laboratorios STAR a nuestras investigaciones previas y-

Se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que se encontró al abrir la puerta. A su lado, al igual que él, la joven tampoco daba crédito a lo que observaba.

**-C** incuenta balas por minutos y aun así fueron demasiado lentos **-** apoyado contra el borde del escritorio de vidrio, sosteniendo en la mano izquierda una AK-47 con la insignia de la compañía en uno de los lados y una innegable actitud burlona, Red X observaba como la cara arrugada de su “cliente” se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.

**-¡¿C** ómo es posible?! **-** su voz salió estrangulada en un principio. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que de verdad se encontraba, volteo tan rápido hacia ella que hubiera jurado estar a punto de desnucarse **-¡L** lama a seguridad ah-

**-O** h, no lo creo **-** Red levanto su mano derecha, y la X en su palma brillo con un fuerte color rojo, lanzando una enorme X de un material adherente que dejo al anciano completamente pegado a la puerta, incapaz de mover un solo musculo. La mujer se salvó por unos pocos centímetros de acabar igual **-T** ú y yo tenemos asuntos que atender y no queremos interrupciones. Además no serviría mucho siendo que tus mejores hombres están inconsciente y con mucho dolor unos cuarenta pisos por debajo de nosotros.

**-¡T** anto deseas morir?! **-** levanto la voz un poco con un evidente tono de amenaza. **“** _Como un perro herido que solo puede enseñar los colmillos”_  pensó X sin moverse de su lugar **-¿T** ienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?

**-¿Y** tú? Pues amenazar al tipo con la AK-47 mientras estás pegado a la pared no dice maravillas de tu capacidad mental **-** abandonando el escritorio, descartó el arma hacia un lado de la oficina mientras del dorso de mano derecha comenzaba a aparecer una X larga y muy afilada. Tranquilamente, frente a una petrificada secretaria y la mirada de terror del viejo, camino hasta quedar a menos de un metro de este y coloco el filo a milímetros de su cuello **-T** ampoco lo fue el intentar obtener algo gratis de mí… Quiero mi dinero. Ahora. O te enviare en un segundo a conocer a tu creador.

Su voz era tan suave y calmada que no había forma alguna en que esta fuera una amenaza vacía. Elysium había escuchado muchas veces ese tono de voz durante sus días en el ejército, justo antes de que algún prisionero recibiera una bala en el medio de la frente. El ladrón no solo había logrado deshacerse de sus mejores hombres y llegar a su oficina antes que ellos, sino que era totalmente capaz de matarle, en ese momento, si no obtenía lo que había venido a buscar.

**-J** anice, h-has la transferencia **-** observo por la esquina de su ojo como la castaña continuaba totalmente petrificada sin darse cuenta de la orden que acababa de darle, únicamente observando como el sujeto vestido de negro continuaba con la cuchilla sobre el cuello de jefe **-¡J** anice!

Con ese último grito la joven fue capaz de reaccionar, tardando unos segundos en procesar la orden antes de cumplirla. Sus manos temblando mientras accedía con su tableta electrónica a la cuenta privada creada especialmente para estos trabajos y comenzando la transferencia a una cuenta especificada por el ladrón al contratarlo. Dio un respingo cuando el joven le quito el artefacto de las manos para asegurarse de que no le engañarán; y efectivamente Red X pudo contemplar como el monto acordado (un par de millones) se transfería a su cuenta.

**-A** hí lo tienes. Ahora v-vete **-** Elysium podía sentir como las gotas de sudor frió recorrían su cuello y su nuca. Suspiro por lo bajo cuando el chico, al ver el traspaso acabado devolvió la tableta a Janice y alejo la cuchilla de su cuello.

**-B** ien, me iré. Pero antes… **-** Red X hizo desaparecer la cuchilla con forma de X en unos segundos pero solo para meter su mano en la chaqueta del viejo y extraer del bolsillo la tarjeta de memoria que este le había quitado, ante la consternada vista del mismo **-** … yo me quedare con esto.

**-P** e-pero, ¡teníamos un trato! **-** forcejeo inútilmente, el material antes pegajoso se había solidificado encima de su cuerpo.

**-A** sí es, _teníamos._ Hasta que quisiste deshacerte de mí **-** X camino tranquilamente hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al dueño de Elysium, guardando devuelta la tarjeta en su guante izquierdo **–N** i todo el dinero del mundo puede hacerme ignorar eso.

No necesito volverse para escuchar como el anciano susurraba por lo bajo maldición tras maldición. Y tan educado que quiso parecer hace unos pocos minutos atrás. Utilizaba palabras que hasta él desconocía.

**-B** ien, fue un no-placer hacer negocios con usted. Espere, por su bien, el no volver a verme **-** con estas últimas palabras acompañadas por un gesto de despedida, presiono el botón de su cinturón y, ante la mirada de ambos, desapareció de la oficina de un instante al otro.

Apareció en el tejado de un edificio, a unas seis calles al norte de la torre del viejito. Se volvió un segundo para observar la edificación, elevando su mirada hacía el último piso, donde sabía que se encontraba este sujeto, probablemente insultando peor que un marinero mientras su secretaría intentaba sacarle de su prisión. De su cinturón extrajo un teléfono celular, en el cual apenas desbloquear la pantalla aparecía un archivo para ser enviado a múltiples destinatarios. “ _Nadie me toma por tonto”,_ presionando sobre la opción de enviar, calculó que la policía estaría llegando en una hora aproximadamente.

En ese mismo instante varias de las mayores agencias de inteligencia del mundo, junto con múltiples canales de televisión, estarían leyendo páginas interminables acerca de extorciones, amenazas, espionaje, homicidios sin resolver, todos cada uno llevados a cabo por el propietario de Elysium Enterprises.

Claro que se aseguró a sí mismo: al momento en que esa mujer, Janice, realizo la transferencia, esta actuó como un caballo de Troya al activar un programa que se infiltro dentro de los servidores de la compañía para buscar y eliminar cualquier mención o evidencia de su trabajo con él, para autodestruirse una vez completado su labor.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios bajo la máscara, antes de comenzar una carrera entre los tejados, despareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

 

* * *

 

**Jump City. 2016.**

**Marzo 23, 19:34 p.m.**

_“ En lo que has ocultado te convertirás”_

 

_No lograba respirar. Fuego, fuego, fuego. Era todo lo veía, todo lo que sentía._

 

_“ El mensaje debe ser entregado”_

 

_No. NO! Ella jamás podría... No era como él._

 

_“Era muy tarde para la Tierra, como era muy tarde para Azarath”_

 

_Todo consumido. Destrucción, corrupción, muerte. No quedaba nada. El cielo ardía y los ríos eran de sangre. No había gritos pues toda voz de vida había sido acallada._

 

_“ Quiero saber, Madre. ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué soy tan diferente?”_

 

_¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! No debes hacer eso; mejor hubiera sido no saber._

 

_“Raven…”_

 

_El rostro de su madre surcado por las lágrimas._

 

_Esto no es lo que ella quería. Esto no debería haber pasado. Fue su culpa. Su culpa._

 

_“ Bienvenida a casa, hermana”_

 

_¡No! Ella no pertenecía allí, no quería estar allí. Cada segundo sentía como su alma se consumía. Su humanidad se perdía entre la oscuridad y el dolor._

 

_“ Siempre serás la niñita de papi”_

 

-¡NO!-

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración agitada; el sudor frió recorriendo su piel. El corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte en su pecho que podría jurar que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. Vio a su alrededor. Tenía que asegurarse de que continuaba dentro de su habitación; que se encontraba en la torre y no en… _ese lugar_.

Lentamente, demasiado para su gusto, su respiración se tranquilizó y su corazón retomo su ritmo habitual. Solo allí se percató de la tensión en sus músculos. Deshizo su postura de Loto y se sentó más cómodamente sobre su cama.

Llevando un mecho de cabello violeta por detrás de su oído, sus ojos amatistas se clavaron en la ventana a su izquierda; la luz de la luna brillaba quedamente sobre el agua de la costa y el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad le daba la bienvenida. Ya había anochecido, había estado meditando durante horas. Si es que a ello se le podía decir meditar.

Desde hacía una semana que cada vez que intentaba meditar su mente la arrastraba a esas… pesadillas? Recuerdos? No sabía cómo llamarles. Quizás eran solo ilusiones que su mente le jugaba, pero cada vez que venían a su mente se sentían tan reales que durante unos minutos le costaba reconocer cual era la realidad. Lo peor era que, desde el momento en que habían comenzado, ella no había logrado obtener respuesta alguna ni de sus libros ni de sus emociones (quienes se veían igual de confundidas). No podía continuar así, si no lograba meditar correctamente sus emociones se saldrían de control ¿Qué haría si sucedía en medio de una batalla? Podría poner en peligro a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca, especialmente a sus amigos.

**-** _ **R** aven, ven a la sala! Ya sabes qué día es hoy! **-**_ un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios tras escuchar la voz de Beast Boy por los parlantes del pasillo. Por supuesto que sabía, el verde había estado molestando a todos desde la mañana para que asistieran. Sabiendo que su paciencia en esos momentos no toleraría la insistencia del chico, se levantó con desgana de la cama y salió hacia la sala principal.

Apenas cruzo las puertas pudo ver a tres de los demás titanes ya listos en el sofá, con mucha comida chatarra en la mesa de centro, y frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa se hallaba Beast Boy con sus manos ocultas tras su espalda.

**-H** ey! Raven, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? **-** la pregunta del más joven de los integrantes quedo sin respuesta mientras ella simplemente pasaba a ocupar el asiento del extremo izquierdo del sofá, al lado de Starfire.

**-O** k, Bestita, lánzanos lo mejor que tengas- Cyborg parecía haberse contagiado con el entusiasmo de su amigo, a pesar de ser de los primeros en cuestionar el criterio de elección del verde.

**-B** ien. Damas, caballeros, hoy Titans theater se enorgullece de presentarles Terror y Comedia. Espero que estén listos para desvelarse esta noche **-** con un extra de dramatismo en sus movimientos mostró a los cuatro presentes las cajas de las películas alquiladas esa mañana **-E** n la sección de terror tenemos el más recomendado por los críticos en internet: “El Conjuro”. Y lo que es mejor, basada en hechos reales.

**-N** o lo sé, Beast Boy- Robin se hizo oír por primera vez en varios minutos. Había estado prácticamente ausente durante toda la tarde, entrenando, mejorando algo de su instrumentaría, creando otros nuevos y planeando mejoras para el sistema de seguridad y comunicación de los Titanes **-L** a última vez no resulto… muy bien.

El pelinegro no necesito decir nombre, ni siquiera voltearse para verle, pero todos acabaron posando su mirada sobre la hechicera, quien reacciono frunciendo el entrecejo y sonrojándose débilmente.

Por supuesto que todos recordaban como había terminado la noche luego de ver “Inmenso Terror”. Desde entonces se había vuelto una regla implícita el evitar las películas de terror, al menos cuando Raven estaba presente en la habitación; para ella se había convertido en el suceso más vergonzoso de su vida (además de aterrador).

Sin embargo también compartía la preocupación del petirrojo, y con la falta de meditación temía que las cosas escalaran rápidamente de nivel. Además que había escuchado sobre esa película mientras acompañaba a Starfire al Centro Comercial hacía unos días, y realmente temía que esa fuera la elección para la noche de películas. Al parecer su presentimiento había sido correcto.

**-P** ensé que dirían algo como eso **-** llamando la atención de todos, el verde chico aún continuaba con esa enorme sonrisa **-Y** me pregunte ¿Qué mejor forma para relajarnos que una comedia? Así que nuestra segunda elección es “Mujeres al ataque”, recomendación de los expertos del internet.

Continuaron en silencio, esperando a que alguno hable. Raven y Robin serían quienes dieran la última palabra. El pelinegro sonrió de lado tras dejar escapar un suspiro por lo bajo, la idea de Beast  Boy no era mala pero eso no le quitaba por completo la preocupación. En cualquier caso, mantendría en mente el hablar con ella antes de que cada uno regresara a su cuarto.

**-S** olo pon la estúpida película **-** la vena en la frente de la adolescente con la gema parecía palpitar, al borde de perder su paciencia por las insistentes miradas de sus amigos sobre ella. Detestaba que le miraran de esa forma, el mero hecho de que se le quedaran mirando la ponía de mal humor.

**-E** ntonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? **-** Cyborg se apropió rápidamente de un tazón de palomitas y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

Sin perder tiempo BB tomo el control remoto, apago todas las luces y encendió la pantalla. De un salto se sentó al lado de Cyborg y se apropió de un vaso enorme de refresco; Starfire inmediatamente se aferró al borde de la capa de su novio, lista para ocultarse; Robin se mantuvo estoico preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que viniera y Raven simplemente respiro hondo, rezando silenciosamente a Azar por control.

 

 


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie. Advierto que cualquier palabra del idioma Tamaraniano será completamente de mi invención si es que no se mencionó previamente en la serie o en comic.

**CAPITULO TRES**

 

El pasado es un concepto complicado. En lógica, son los recuerdos de experiencias que todos guardamos en nuestra mente. Muchas veces sucede, que no son agradables de revivir.

Pero, sin importar cuanto deseemos alejarnos, este no cambia ni desaparece; siempre regresa. Y uno continua preguntándose “¿Qué tal si…?

¿Qué tal si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste?

¿Qué tal si hubieras tenido más cuidado?

¿… si hubiera sido más fuerte?

¿… si hubiera sido más rápido?

¿… si alguien se hubiera percatado?

Desgraciadamente, por más que lo deseemos, no podemos cambiar nada: dijiste esas palabras, heriste y te hirieron, fallaste en lograrlo; nunca te diste cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Solo nos queda aceptar lo que sucedió y seguir adelante.

Elegir mejor la próxima vez…

Aunque eso no aminorara jamás el dolor.

* * *

 

 

- _Bromeas ¿verdad? -la sonrisa de lado y los brillantes ojos azules con esos leves toques de verde alrededor de la pupila, mirándole con incredulidad desde un rostro redondeado debido a su juventud. Parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada, la primera desde que se conocieron y se vieron obligados a convivir desde entonces._

_-No, es totalmente enserio- contesta mientras toma una de las galletas del plato entre ellos, la sonrisa aun presente en su rostro al rememorar los sucesos de aquel día. Realmente, nadie más que el chico frente a él podría tomar como verdad lo que decía en ese momento, cualquier otro lo tomaría como broma- La Liga pasa un día entero cada año intentando hacer reír a Batman._

_-Eso sí que es tener tiempo libre- una risa corta, armónica, quizás hasta melodiosa. Una de las pocas que había oído del menor. Dick sabía que sería difícil acercársele desde el momento en que le vio entrar por la puerta principal, pero también estaba completamente seguro de que el cariño que le había tomado desde entonces no cambiaría._

_Un silencio agradable se instaló entre ambos. Se dedicaron a disfrutar de las galletas caseras de Alfred junto con vasos de chocolate caliente. Ahora que se fijaba bien, se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la isla de la cocina en lugar de en la mesa o en la sala de estar más cercana a la biblioteca._

_Esa tarde Jason había salido antes de Gotham West (una escuela publica pues el menor se negaba rotundamente a asistir a una escuela privada en la que fueran también los hijos de los más adinerados de la ciudad, cosa que había dejado muy en claro luego de la mala experiencia en el instituto Silver Sword) por causa de una profesora con licencia de maternidad. Dick había vuelto a la ciudad por el cumpleaños de Bárbara y ambos se habían encontrado a mitad de camino, cerca de la estación de subterráneo, luego de que Dick saliera del tubo-z escondido en uno de los callejones._

_Bruce se encontraba en ese momento en medio de una junta directiva de la empresa, lo que se traducía como varias horas con la mansión para ellos solos (y sin ninguna discusión que acabara con el ambiente)._

_Desde su lugar podía observar el jardín a través de la fila de ventanas al otro lado. El sol bañando suavemente los pastos y los arbustos; estos últimos perfectamente podados en diferentes formas de acuerdo con las órdenes de Alfred. En uno de los arboles más cercanos podía observar como las hojas se movían debido a los pájaros que creaban nidos a sus sombras. Por un instante creyó ser capaz de distinguir los colores de un petirrojo._

_Cerró los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de ese momento. Quizás uno de los más tranquilos que habían vivido juntos, donde no hacían falta palabras para saber que estaban para apoyarse mutuamente._

_Súbitamente la temperatura bajo penetrando su cuerpo hasta sus huesos. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró parado en medio de una nevada. Era de noche y no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros frente a sí._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Paso a paso, todo parecía volverse un poco más claro y al mismo tiempo que el frio se intensificaba. No ayudaba el que vistiera únicamente con ropa de verano o que sus piernas se hundieran en la nieve a sus pies hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Sin embargo, aún cuando el aire se sentía helado contra su piel, no parecía quemar sus vías respiratorias como se suponía._

_Una luz, a lo lejos._

_¿Quizás una cabaña?_

_Apresuro su marcha, abriéndose paso con esfuerzo entre la nieve, soportando las punzadas de dolor que llegaban desde sus piernas. Dudaba poder sentir sus dedos después de esto. Realmente no se atrevía a descruzar sus brazos para confirmar que si las puntas de sus dedos estaban negras. El aire frio se sentía como agujas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Los parpados le pesaban y sus ojos le ardía. Su primer instinto era dejarse caer y descansar unos minutos._

_El suelo debajo de él cambio gradualmente, la nieve disminuía en cantidad y la tierra debajo comenzaba a ser visible, junto con algo enterrado entre el polvo y la nieve. Un rastro. Una especie de camino de plumas de tonos otoñales y rojos. Su número aumentaba cuanto más avanzaba y Dick luchaba por no pensar en el_ cómo _tantos pájaros podían perder sus plumas._

_Fuego. Cajas y trozos de madera. Vigas de acero y trozos de cemento. Un edificio, quizás un almacén, ahora en ruinas. El olor de la cordita (*) en el aire era asfixiante. Alguien había hecho volar el lugar por los aires, pero ¿Por qué?_

_Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido al adentrarse entre las ruinas. La insistente sensación de saber la respuesta desde el fondo de su mente sin poder llegar a ella de manera clara. Las llamas brillaban fuertemente pero no lograba sentir nada del calor que ellas desprendían. Este lugar era horrorosamente familiar, le retorcía el estómago y le provocaba nauseas._

_Detuvo su andar al encontrarse con algo que le costó trabajo reconocer; un objeto sobresalía por debajo de uno de los escombros más grandes, el fuego de unas cajas cercanas creaba una sombra que le impedía precisar que era. El viento enraizó, obligándole a cubrirse de la nieve con sus brazos y empujando una de las columnas más inestables de la construcción en su camino, destrozando por completo esa pila de cajas, apagando la mayor parte del fuego._

_Algunas astillas que continuaban ardiendo durante unos segundos antes de apagarse cayeron cerca de aquello que la sobra ocultaba. Fue gracias a estos fósforos improvisados que puedo saber que era…_

_Una mano._

_Era una mano._

_Había alguien allí._

_Instintivamente trató de llegar hasta allí, pero sus pies no se movieron; ningún musculo de su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a responder dejándole completamente paralizado. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué- Por qué tenía miedo de saber quién era?_

_Pasos._

_A su espalda._

_Pesados, rápidos._

_Familiares._

_Por la esquina de sus ojos, desde su izquierda, llego a ver el pasar de algo negro. Una capa. Un hombre… con un traje de murciélago._

_La respuesta a sus preguntas le arrebato la respiración de un golpe. Sin otro sonido más que las llamas consumiéndose, observar como aquel que se había convertido en maestro y en figura paterna levantaba los escombros con una desesperación en sus movimientos de la que nunca había sido testigo, solo para caer de rodillas luego de retirarlos por completo._

_Sus ojos le ardían y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Siguió cada movimiento detenidamente: como levantaba con delicadeza a esa persona, como las extremidades permanecían inmóviles, el cómo la sangre caía aun por cada herida dejando manchas oscuras que resaltaban en el rojo de su traje desgarrado (**) y se perdían en el terreno expuesto debajo de ellos. Ojos verdes, ya sin brillo, que se clavaban en el oscuro cielo sin ver nada._

_Intentó gritar, pero su voz se reusaba a abandonar su garganta. Quería reaccionar, hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero su cuerpo solo temblaba._

_Debió estar allí._

_Debió haber hecho algo._

_Debió haber sido él._

_Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cubrirse de un velo negro. Primero fue la capa de nieve que intentaba cubrirlo todo a su alrededor. Le siguieron los restos de aquel maldito lugar. Por último, la espalda de Bruce y el rostro pálido de Jason._

_Hahahahaha_

_Ese ruido… ese_ maldito _sonido. ¡_ Esa horrenda risa _!_

_Sus dientes chirriaron por la fuerza con la que presionaba su mandíbula. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Las manos se cerraron en puños. Ya olvidado se hallaba el frío de Sarajevo. Esa risa maniaca continuaba escuchándose a su alrededor. La cabeza le estallaba. El corazón le latía en los oídos ¿Era siquiera_ su _corazón?_

_Ya basta._

_Hahahahahahaha_

_Fue entonces cuando le vio. Sentado allí, en medio de la nada. Pálido. Cabellos verdes enmarañados._

_Sonriendo._

_Siempre sonriendo._

_El tacto frio en su mano le llamo la atención. Le alzo a la altura de sus ojos y vio el oscuro metal brillar contra la única luz proveniente de una lámpara por encima de sus cabezas. Su superficie pulida, excepto por aquellos espacios donde resaltaban manchas opacas._

_“¿Qué sucede pajarito? ¿Tanto te dolió no ser quien ‘volara’ por los aires?”_

_Las palabras daban vueltas por su mente una y otra vez, lacerando, golpeando, enterrándose en lo más profundo solo para regresar cuando menos lo deseaba._

_HaHAhaHAhaHAhaHA_

_No supo cuando fue que se movió, para cuando quiso percatarse tres golpes habían sido dados ya. En la pantorrilla izquierda; en el brazo izquierdo; en la cabeza. “No es tan divertido ahora ¿verdad?” sus palabras le quemaban en la garganta “La muerte.”; la pierna derecha; “De mi hermano menor.”; las costillas; “No es tan.”; el brazo derecho; “Divertido ahora ¿verdad?”._

_Más y más golpes cayeron sobre el cuerpo del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, llenos de odio, rabia, dolor. Sin embargo, no había quejido, no había más sonido que la barra de metal golpeando contra la carne… hasta que comenzó la risa de nuevo._

_“¿Qué el pequeño petirrojo cayó muy lejos del árbol? Me hubiera encantado ver sus alas rotas… ¡Espera! ¡Si fui yo quien se las rompió! HAHAHAHAHA”_

_La palanca quedo descartada en un segundo. Sujetó violentamente al Joker del cuello de su camisa, tan férreamente que comenzó a ahogarle, logrando que las risas se volvieran más difíciles. Pero no desaparecieron._

_“CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ!!”_

_Golpe tras golpe sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero su sangre se confundía con el líquido espeso que comenzaba a cubrir el rostro del psicópata. Aun así las risas continuaban. Y mientras más se escuchaban más crecía su ira y más golpes se propinaban._

_“Robin, alto!”_

-Robin

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía detenerse? El Joker no merecía vivir. No podía permitir que el infeliz continuara respirando mientras su hermano menor… Little Wing… Jason… yacía dentro de un ataúd. No podía dejar a su hermano sin justicia. ¿Por qué quería detenerlo?_

-Robin...Dick.

_Esa voz… conocía esa voz, pero ahora no podía darse tiempo para intentar reconocerla. Solo quería borrar esa maldita sonrisa para siempre. Aunque eso no desharía lo que hizo, lo que **le hizo.** No traería a Jason de vuelta. Pero si pudiera al menos evitar que vuelva a hacerle eso a otra familia… a su familia. _

_“Robin, ya basta”_

_¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú solo le encerarías en Arkham y él volvería a escapar! ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que ha hecho?_

_¿Acaso no somos...?_

_¿Acaso solo… solo somos soldados para ti?_

-Dick, despierta!

_La risa se hacía más fuerte, ensordecedora. BastaBastaBastaBastaBasta!!! Solo quería que se detuviera. Quería detenerla._

\- ¡RICHARD!

Abrió sus ojos con un sobresalto.

La oscuridad a su alrededor se sentía viva.

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus pulmones parecían ser incapaces de obtener el oxígeno que su cuerpo reclamaba. Su boca se hallaba reseca y todos sus músculos tensos, listo para combatir; el sudor frio recorría cada centímetro de su piel provocando que su camiseta se pegara incómodamente a su cuerpo.

Al momento en que su mirada finalmente logro enfocarse y su mente alcanzo a comprender lo que sucedía con su cuerpo fue que noto como su brazo derecho se hallaba detenido en el aire por un aura negra, a pocos centímetros de unos ojos violetas que le observaban en la oscuridad. Sus inquietos ojos azules se movieron por el lugar, revisando cada detalle a su alrededor.

Estaba… estaba en su habitación… dentro de la torre.

**(Jump City, 2016**

**Abril 7, 03:45 a.m.)**

-Richard… -la voz de Raven, aun si tan solo fueran susurros, estaba impregnada de preocupación, de igual forma que la mirada que le dedicaba. Incluso le estaba llamando por su nombre. La energía oscura se desvaneció en un segundo permitiéndole recuperar la movilidad de su brazo. Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro, era cálida contra su piel, cargada con cariño. Había un suave sentimiento de tranquilidad entre ellos –Tranquilo. Respira hondo.

-Raven, ¿Qué… que hora es? -su respiración poco a poco regreso a la normalidad, pero su corazón parecía negarse a latir como debería. Sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente, algunos pegándose contra su piel debido al sudor.

Había sido tan real, demasiado real para su gusto.

-Cerca de las tres de la mañana -sintiéndole más calmado ella procedió a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos azules. Dick solo podía devolvérsela, sintiendo como si ella viera a través de él y, como es lógico, probablemente lo hacía. Tardó unos segundos en recordar acerca de ese lazo que les unía desde el incidente con la máscara de Slade -Tenías una pesadilla… pude sentirte hasta mi habitación. ¿Quieres… hablar de ello?

Sabía cuánto le costaba preguntar sobre ello, debido a su capacidad empática. Ella sabía que era lo que le molestaba, había visto sus recuerdos -sin importar que tan rápido fuera - y conocía su dolor.

Quería decirle.

Deseaba poder hablar con ella, intentar calmar las noches de desvelo compartiendo secretos que gritan a través del silencio, sin embargo, Dick también había notado como Raven parecía tener dificultad para manejar sus poderes en las últimas batallas. Lo último que quería era añadir más peso sobre los hombros de quien consideraba una hermana. Deberían hablar sobre eso pronto.

-No en realidad… estaré bien- le sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo, logrando únicamente curvar de manera débil los bordes de sus labios en una excusa de una sonrisa. Sabía que no la engañaba en ninguna forma, ni siquiera era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo -Simplemente… no he descansado muy bien… últimamente.

Recibió un asentimiento leve de parte de ella sin que la preocupación abandonara su mirada. No le llamo la atención por esa mentira, pero ambos sabían que el tema no se quedaría así. Siguió el movimiento de su mano cuando la levanto hacia él, la mantuvo a la altura de sus ojos dejándole ver como una energía blanca aparecía a su alrededor. Entendiendo el gesto como un pedido silencioso de permiso él procedió a asentir levente mientras cerraba sus ojos, simplemente sintiendo su tacto cuidadoso sobre su frente durante unos segundos

–Te ayudara a descansar… Buenas noches.

Respondiéndole de igual manera mientras la vio salir de su habitación, sintió como el sueño volvía a caer sobre su cuerpo y mente. No faltaba mucho tiempo, pasado el veintisiete de abril las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

Solo debía ser paciente y soportarlo.

* * *

 

**Jump City, 2016**

**Abril 7, 06:15 A.M**

 

\- ¡Quiero comer mis huevos de tofu!

-Ni lo sueñes bestita, yo necesito _carne REAL_ para funcionar por las mañanas.

\- ¡Vamos! Para eso ya tienes esa descarga tipo Frankenstein cada día. ¡Y ayer cocinaste tú!

La mañana, que se había presentado tan pacifica, se veía otra vez alterada por la interminable disputa sobre el desayuno que cada día dividía y enfrentaba a estos dos miembros del equipo. Para el agobio o diversión – dependiendo de a quien le preguntes- de los otros tres residentes de la construcción.

Aun siendo algo ya muy corriente, tanto el más joven como el mayor de los titanes procuraban llevar a cabo su disputa únicamente ante la ausencia de Robin y Raven.

No era un secreto para ninguno de ellos que en los últimos días ambos habían tenido la paciencia justa para las cosas cotidianas. Más que nada, veían de no molestarles mucho (especialmente a la hechicera luego de que BB se salvara de ser lanzado por la ventana la “noche de películas” tras intentar bromear acerca del ‘parentesco’ entre esta y el ente de la película, siendo evitado únicamente por la intervención de los demás).

Todos empezaban a preocuparse: Raven permanecía más tiempo encerrada dentro de su cuarto o en la azotea y Robin repartía su mañana entre el entrenamiento en solitario, la investigación de algún caso pendiente o el trabajo en una especie de proyecto del cual nada se sabía; con suerte Starfire lograba distraer a este último, devolviéndole a un humor más pacífico, más típico del pelinegro que conocían.

Regresando a la discusión en la cocina, esta misma se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasó a una veloz pelirroja que se detuvo en aire hacia el centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Gloriosos y maravillosos día amigos! -una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y en ese momento Starfire le hacía honor a su nombre, pues parecía llenar por completo la habitación con luz gracias a su entusiasmo.

-Eso si fue un buen saludo. Buenos días Star, ¿por qué tan feliz? - Cyborg le observaba sonriente mientras una de sus manos se encontraba en la cara de su amigo, mantenía al verde lo más alejado del refrigerador, y con la otra sacaba huevos y un gran jamón.

Al escucharle, la de ojos verdes se volvió hacia ellos y voló inmediatamente en dirección a la barra de la cocina. El metamorfo se encontraba muy ocupado luchando contra el agarre del hombre de metal como para devolverle el saludo a su amiga, pero si alcanzaba a entender la conversación que se daba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh, mis queridos amigos! Mi entusiasmo se debe a una fecha cercana muy importante para…- se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a Raven y Robin, ambos parecían hablar acerca de algo importante, debido a sus expresiones mortalmente serias, antes de cruzar el umbral - ¡Robin! ¡Raven! ¡Qué bueno llegaron!

-Ah… Star ¿volviste a comerte todo el azúcar del almacén? - fue lo primero que la hechicera dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja al recordar aquella situación ocurrida apenas unas dos semanas antes: literalmente había acabado volando alrededor de toda la costa oeste por el exceso de, bueno, azúcar durante unas tres horas.

\- ¿Sucedió algo bueno, Kori? - la sonrisa de tonto enamorado y la expresión tranquila que adopto el rostro del pelinegro no era nada nuevo para los Titanes, sin embargo, Starfire no podía dejar de sentir lo que los humanos llamaban “mariposas en el estómago” cada vez que mencionaba su nombre en Tamaraniano.

\- Aún no, pero dentro de dos días es el aniversario del primer momento en que di mi primer vuelo. En ese día, se supone que alcanzare un control completo sobre mis habilidades y será entonces que se realiza una celebración por el alza de un nuevo guerrero entre mi gente –explico la pelirroja tras finalmente tocar el suelo.

-Ósea que ¿serás más fuerte aún? - Beast había dejado de intentar llegar a la comida para escuchar con sumo interés lo que su amiga decía de manera similar a los demás titanes– ¡Cool!

-Es más que eso. Al alcanzar este momento se produce un cambio también en las atribuciones físicas del guerrero para que el cuerpo logre soportar la nueva carga de responsabilidades y en cierta medida también se produce un cambio en la psique; sin embargo, el _Trokn’arath_ es diferente para cada individuo -el brillo de sus ojos y el cómo frotaba su brazo izquierdo en un gesto tímido hablaba de nerviosismo y una pregunta. Un corto intercambio de miradas después y sonrisas amistosas bastaron para asegurar su compañía.

\- Nos encantaría acompañarte- Raven hablo, suavizando su mirada. Aun a pesar de lo diferente y chocante que resulten sus personalidades, había veces en que la hechicera no podía dejar de sentir un poco de ternura por lo inocente que llegaba a ser Starfire.

Con un grito de emoción, la princesa comenzó a agradecer con todas las palabras que conocía en una catarata verbal imposible de imitar, mientras todos se acomodaban en la barra de la cocina para el desayuno. Un consternado Beast Boy tuvo que observar como Cyborg servía tocino, huevos y salchichas (waffles y té de hierbas para Raven, una botella de mostaza para Star) gracias a que el moreno había aprovechado la distracción de BB para cocinar su menú carnívoro.

-Recuerden que esta tarde tenemos la reunión con los Titanes Este en Ciudad Acero- la voz de Robin, con su tan conocido todo de liderazgo se escuchó por encima de la nueva discusión que se había armado desde que Beast Boy llamo a Cy “tramposo” -Saldremos a las 17:00 p.m. para llegar allí a tiempo, espero que estén todos listos para ese momento.

-Recuérdenme de nuevo ¿Por qué nos reunimos? -el menor de todos no siempre tenía buena memoria, menos para cosas que se le dijeran mientras estaba distraído en sus videojuegos.

-Nuestro amigo Aqualad celebra el aniversario de su nacimiento y añadió que iba a dar un importante anuncio –respondió la de ojos esmeraldas mientras ahogaba el contenido de su plato con mostaza. Cyborg se esforzaba por ignorar la masacre a su esfuerzo culinario mientras devoraba su delicioso tocino.

\- Oh! Sí, eso. ¿Qué creen que sea lo que querrá decir? – consumiendo su tofu comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades; no era muy común que los TE y los TO se reunieran, aun si se llevaban relativamente bien entre ellos (las competencias por ver qué equipo era mejor también contarían como socializar ¿verdad?). Así que el hecho de celebrar juntos el cumpleaños de un miembro era, si bien no extraño, bastante inesperado.

Observo durante unos instantes a sus compañeros, pero ninguno parecía particularmente asombrado por esto, aunque ¿desde cuándo podía saber que pensaban Raven o Robin?; Starfire se encontraba muy emocionada con el Tron-no-se-que ese de pasado mañana y Cyborg estaba más enfocado en devorar cada pequeño pedazo de carne en su plato.

Viendo que ninguno se preocupaba realmente, decidió desechar todas las preguntas de su cabeza por el momento. Ahora debía preocuparse más en ver que haría por el resto del día, hasta la hora de salir. Tal vez jugar videojuegos -debía batir la marca de Cyborg a cualquier costo-; reabastecer el refrigerador de tofu – pues cierto hombre “de lata” había tirado a la basura más de la mitad que había comparado unos días atrás-; y, quizás… ver a cierta chica rubia a la salida de la escuela… aun si no llegaba a hablar con ella.

* * *

 

**Ciudad Acero, 2016**

**Abril 7 19:00 p.m.**

 

La atmósfera que se había formado entre todos era relajada.

Si no fuera por el lugar y los trajes, sería solo una pequeña celebración entre amigos adolescentes. Speedy y Robin conversaban sobre nuevas tecnologías adaptables a sus armamentos, anécdotas con sus respectivos equipos y tutores, y sus futuros planes como héroes; Más y Menos observaban a Starfire con ojos de corazón a la vez que asaltaban la mesa de bocadillos, para la consternación de Cyborg quien veía desaparecer la comida de su mano y la diversión de Raven que solo intentaba adivinar en silencio cual bocadillo no vaciaran; Starfire le contaba a Bumblebee acerca de su aventura en Tokyo y el estado de su relación con el líder del equipo.

Aqualad veía toda la escena con una sonrisa que poco a poco se tiño de nostalgia. Se volvió sobre sí mismo, apoyándose en la barandilla, enfocando sus ojos en su reflejo en el agua en el piso inferior. La imagen le resultaba mal, demasiado solitaria. A su lado faltaba alguien: un ángel con una cálida sonrisa y ojos brillantes como perlas.

Veintiún años vivo. Cinco desde que su Rey le había tomado como protegido y como aprendiz. Dos desde que se había convertido en parte de los Titanes Este. Se sorprendía a si mismo cuando notaba que realmente había “vivido” al momento en que Rey le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que él no era un error, en lugar del momento en que la Reina Atlanna le había aceptado sin un gramo de duda.

-Creo que la cabeza de Cyborg va salir volando en cualquier momento ¿y tú? – una conocida voz a su lado le saco de sus pensamientos, sin poder ocultar muy bien su sorpresa, volvió el rostro para ver a Beast Boy a su izquierda. Este le sonreía, pero se notaba que se había percatado de su estado - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí -fue una repuesta demasiado corta y sin entusiasmo, BB puedo notarlo en un segundo.  Aqualad le observo durante uno segundos, para luego volver a observar a todos aquellos a su alrededor. Realmente deseaba recordar este día por el resto de su vida. En un instante, sus ojos se hallaron con los de Bee; solo eso basto para que ella le regalara una sonrisa y asintiera. Había llegado la hora.

Se alejó del barandal, sintiendo sobre si la mirada del verde en todo momento.

\- ¡Oigan! - la voz de la morena se escuchó por toda la habitación, sobrepasando la música. Todos los presentes en la habitación se volvieron hacia ella. Elevo el vaso con refresco, fijando su mirada en el Atlante con una sonrisa, en la cual solo el celebrado llego a distinguir la minúscula nota de tristeza – ¿Qué les parece un brindis por el cumpleañero? ¡Por Aqualad! ¡Un gran compañero y un mejor amigo!

Los vasos se alzaron y las voces de celebración se alzaron en el cuarto. Por un momento fue como si en el lugar hubiera una multitud, en lugar de los pocos  que realmente se encontraban allí. Una triste calidez se expandió por su pecho.

-Gracias a todos -la voz del pelinegro se elevó luego de que ambos equipos se unieran al brindis comenzado por la líder de los Titanes Este –Estoy realmente agradecido del hecho de haber llegado a tener tan increíbles amigos… -su voz decayó un poco en la última parte de la oración - … es por ello que me resulta tan difícil pronunciar las siguientes palabras: temó que a partir de hoy ya no podré formar parte de los Teen Titans.

\- ¡Que!

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!

_\- ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡No es bueno para nada!_

-Por favor, permítanme explicarles - suspiro por lo bajo, evitando encontrarse con los ojos-de-cachorro de los gemelos. Sabía que su voluntad flaquearía si se encontraba con esos cálidos ojos marrones. Con el paso del tiempo él había pasado a asumir el rol de hermano mayor/cuidador para con los menores, principalmente porque la paciencia de Speedy era demasiado corta y Bee era más una hermana mayor permisiva y enojona. Eran… una familia o al menos, lo más cercano que había tenido desde que tenía memoria: desacuerdos, peleas, risas, confianza.

Durante muchos años se preguntó que se sentiría tener una, y ahora, solo se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza para dejarla.

 “ _Mi nombre es **Garth,** nací en la cuidad de **Shayeris** , dentro de la familia real de la ciudad, subordinada a la Casa Real de la capital. Sin embargo, fue **Aquaman,** mi rey, quien me dio la oportunidad de aprender de él y acompañarle bajo el título de **Aqualad.** Durante años, servir a mi Rey, a Atlantis, fueron mis únicos objetivos…_

_Hace unos meses, mi mentor llegó a mi encuentro con asuntos sobre mi pasado: el último rey de Shayeris se encuentra enfermo, y sin ningún otro heredero al trono… las responsabilidades recaían directamente en mis hombros._

_Como primogénito, no pude negarme. Los deberes para con mi pueblo me obligan a devolver el título otorgado por el Rey y regresar a Atlantis… por tiempo indefinido. Aunque solo sería hasta que mi “padre” recupere su salud, corren rumores dentro de la corte y Aquaman teme que algún enemigo pudiera aprovecharse de la posible debilidad de una de las ciudades para atacar al Imperio”_

El silencio lleno el lugar, incluso la música se había detenido varios minutos antes al momento en que comenzó la narración. Nadie se preguntó cómo o por qué. Solo se mantuvieron observando a su amigo, luchando contra una diversa gama de emociones reflejándose en sus rostros; excepto por Robin y Bee quienes se mantenían estoicos en sus lugares.

-Guau… es decir, ¿realmente- BB parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas. No podían culparle, ¿Qué puedes decirle a un amigo que se va por sabe-dios-cuánto? Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para romper con la tensa atmosfera que se había formado sin que lo notaran.

- _No te vayas -Iremos contigo – Por favor! -_ fieles a su velocidad, Más y Menos se aferraron a la cintura del pelinegro en un parpadeo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos tenían, mientras luchaban por no dejar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Al joven atlante le rompía el corazón saber que los alegres y entusiastas gemelos estaban al borde del llanto por su causa. Con delicadeza separo a los pequeños de sus piernas y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-Vamos, no hace falta llorar- las manos del pelinegro pasaron de sus hombros a sus mejillas para limpiar las pequeñas gotas en las esquinas de sus ojos sin dejar de sonreírles -No será para siempre, y les aseguro que, si llegan a necesitarme, vendré tan rápido como pueda.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado todo este discurso? - Speedy se hizo oír, el entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Definitivamente no estaba para nada feliz, aunque tampoco podía discutir con la decisión del Chico-pez, él mismo sabía bastante sobre responsabilidad hacía la familia por experiencia propia.

-Desde hace unas semanas - admitió apartando la vista del pelirrojo hacía el suelo por unos segundos. Su Rey le había dado tiempo para pensar bien en su decisión mientras la condición del gobernante de Shayeris continuara estable, pero el tiempo de pensar ya había pasado y su elección ya había sido transmitida a todas las partes interesadas- Sin embargo, he pedido la asistencia de Robin y de Bumblebee para elegir el momento más adecuado para dar el anuncio.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían? – todos los ojos pasaron a posarse en ambos líderes, quienes no se dejaron perturbar por las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Hey, somos los lideres, es nuestro trabajo saber estas cosas - la abeja se encogió de hombros ante la obvia mirada ofendida que el pelirrojo le mandaba. Ella no tenía motivo por el cual disculparse, mucho menos cuando dicho pelirrojo participaba cada vez menos en las misiones –Además era algo realmente personal, y Garth quería ser quien lo anunciará. No soy chismosa y Chico Maravilla aquí es un experto en guardar secretos.

\- Sin embargo, por ese motivo, acordamos que sería mejor que Garth lo explicara cuando lo sintiera más oportuno - la voz segura del petirrojo junto con la sonrisa irradiando amabilidad y confianza hacia todos los presentes ayudo a calmar los ánimos del arquero. Starfire pudo reconocer que, en esos momentos, no era _Robin_ quien hablaba, sino Dick Grayson, cosa que le provoco sonreír y aminoro en parte el dolor ante la futura partida de su amigo. Solo quienes conocieran al pelinegro a profundidad podrían distinguir la diferencia.

\- ¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?!- Cyborg exclamo, mientras volvía a poner la música -Asegurémonos de que tengas algo de qué hablarles cuando regreses.

Los ánimos volvieron a levantarse y la fiesta se reanudo. Aun con la perspectiva de la ida de Aqualad, todos se enfocaron más en disfrutar este tiempo todos juntos. Los gemelos ya no se separaban del atlante, y a este no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Speedy se aseguró de no molestarle con ninguno de sus comentarios, aunque puso énfasis en asegurarle que sería solo ese día. Robin y Bee le aseguraron incontables veces que si llegaba a necesitarles solo necesitaba llamarles, él siempre sería un Titán. Star, Raven y Cy se dedicaron a hablar sobre cualquier otro tema para apartar sus mentes por unos minutos.

Ahora era más que la celebración de un cumpleaños, era un “hasta pronto” pues con seguridad ninguno permitiría que fuera una despedida.

* * *

 

**Jump City, 2016**

**Abril 8 21:45 p.m.**

 

Luna nueva.

Sin embargo la noche se presentaba con un cielo claro en el que las estrellas brillaban cuanto podían mientras luchaban por traspasar la barrera de las luces de la ciudad.

Aprovechándose de esta oscura noche, una sombra atravesaba los tejados de manera silenciosa y cuidadosa, después de todo ¿Cómo saber si no había ojos siguiéndole desde las sombras? ¿Si no había enemigos esperando una abertura? Debido a esta precaución es que se encontraba dando un rodeo cada vez que debía regresar, más largo o más corto pero siempre una ruta diferente.

No paso mucho hasta que se detuviera frente a un edificio de dos pisos en unos de los barrios al oeste del centro, con vista hacia el mar y la bahía de la ciudad. Con agilidad felina, salto desde la azotea del edificio contrario, aterrizando en la cima de la escalera de incendios justo al lado de una ventana.

Se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de que nada perturbara la noche a su alrededor antes de proceder a abrir dicha ventana y entrar. Una cocina completamente a oscuras fue lo que le esperaba al traspasar el marco. Cerrando la ventana tras de sí, se aseguró de que de reactivar el sistema de seguridad. Sin encender ninguna de las luces, se encamino dentro del lugar sin titubeo en su andar, ya conociéndose cada centímetro del lugar. Con pasos silenciosos, subió por las escaleras de la sala hacia el segundo piso (se trataba de un departamento de dos pisos completamente abierto) y entró en la última puerta a la izquierda de la escalera.

De la habitación, unos minutos después, emergió un joven. Su rostro era el de un individuo en su adolescencia pero era imposible deducir correctamente su edad a simple vista.

Separado del traje negro que conformaba la persona visible de Red X, vestía ahora con una camiseta negra con las palabras “You only live twices” y unos pantalones azules oscuros, sus pies permanecían descalzos. Las puntas de su desarreglado cabello negro se curvaban alrededor de su rostro, siendo la que más le molestaba la que pertenecía aquel mecho blanco en su temple derecho.

Volviendo al primer piso, paso por la zona que conformaba la sala de estar directamente hacia la que vendría a considerarse el “estudio”: dos librerías repletas de libros ocupaban un cuarto de la pared a su izquierda y un escritorio de roble de un estilo del silgo XIX que se hallaba puesto frente a la ventana, de tal forma que al sentarse se daba la espalda al mar.

Dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios cuando su espalda toco el cómodo respaldo de la silla, permitiendo a sus músculos relajarse luego del estrés. La noche, en definitiva, no fue como se suponía. ¿Es que acaso no podía ni siquiera realizar un trabajo en paz sin que alguien lo arruine?

Con solo posar su mano izquierda en la superficie libre de la madera frente a la lámpara de mesa, una pantalla y un teclado holográficos se hicieron presentes ante él. Todavía no podía dar la noche por concluida hasta que no elaborara un informe de esta, sin importar cuan bien pudiera recordar cada trabajo, prefería tener siempre un registro escrito de estos.

Apenas iniciada la redacción, dentro de una carpeta de archivos solo accesible por contraseña, un recuadro pequeño apareció sobrepuesto en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla mostrando un símbolo más que familiar. Dudo unos segundos en si contestar la llamada o no; no sentía capaz de mantener un humor estable en una conversación larga. Pero sabía que no contestar terminaría con el otro insistiendo hasta colmar su paciencia. Navegando por sus opciones, opto por la menos dañina y contestó.

- _¡Jaybird!-_ una voz conocida, mezcla de burla y cansancio, se escuchó apenas se hizo presente la imagen de un pelirrojo de aparentemente diecisiete años a pesar que el tipo ya estuviera en sus veinte, con una máscara de domino negra aún sobre sus ojos.

-Roy - saludó, ignorando el sobrenombre que el ex-arquero sabía le molestaba. Solo por el hecho de que ambos sabían que él no cumpliría su amenaza de la primera ocasión en que el sobrenombre surgió -Supondré que la misión con El Equipo salió medianamente bien.

Ojos azul-verdes se fijaron en la clara mueca de disgusto que su interlocutor realizaba. Harper le había confiado un tiempo atrás que no acaba de sentirse cómodo al trabajar con la Justice League Junior; hecho que se le había hecho evidente una vez que llego a verles en campo durante uno de sus trabajos el año anterior.

- _Sí, podría decir que sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? Se suponía que llegarías antes-_ por supuesto que Roy recibiría una notificación del sistema de seguridad, que él mismo ayudo a instalar y programar, al momento en que el pelinegro lo desactivo.

Conocía a Jason desde hacía ya varios meses, luego de que se encontrara con el joven ladrón en uno de sus múltiples intentos por joderle la vida a Luthor ( _Hey! ¡El sujeto lo congelo por poco más de 5 años y le quito su brazo derecho para crear un clon que tomara su lugar! Tenía derecho a hacerle sufrir_ ). En fin, desde que se conocieron había llegado a acostumbrarse a muchas de las particularidades del menor, entre ellas el que siempre regresara al departamento a la hora que anticipaba o al menos enviaba un aviso en caso de que le tomara más tiempo en regresar. Que llegara varias horas después de lo que debía solo significaba que las cosas _no_ salieron como se suponía.

-Conseguir la información fue tal y como se planeó – una contestación cortante y seca. Nunca una buena señal. Desde la pantalla no parecía tener ninguna herida grave y, si las cosas hubieran sido lo suficientemente peligrosas, les habría llamado como apoyo.

Le sobraban las ganas de decir “pero…”, sin embargo, eligió contenerse, dejando que el silencio llenará los siguientes minutos. Notó enseguida como los ojos azul-verdes se entrecerraban y los rasgos del adolescente se endurecían. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado. Pero al momento en que había decidido dejar el tópico, el pelinegro le detuvo con unas cuantas palabras –Fue en _Gotham_. Los matones del pingüino metieron la pata y atrajeron la atención del _murciélago._

La forma en que las palabras salieron de sus labios fue extremadamente forzada. Mantuvo su rostro tan carente de emociones como pudo, pero la tensión en su postura era evidente. Sus manos se cerraron en puños con fuerza hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Los acontecimientos de esa noche regresaron a su mente.

Averiguar todo acerca del blanco: su sistema de seguridad, los planos del edificio y los horarios de los trabajadores y guardias, crear planes ante cualquier imprevisto (a pesar de que siempre se podía improvisar). La parte simple y aburrida del trabajo.

La dificultad apenas si aumento cuando finalmente tuvo que realizar todo en menos de 20 minutos sin dejar rastros, ni siquiera cuando el Pingüino decidió que sería lo más cortes de su parte enviar a 15 de los descerebrados bajo su cargo a darle una “advertencia” al patético intento de traficante de armas a quien robaba.

Sabiéndose irreconocible gracias a su traje negro reforzado con kevlar, su casco mejorado con la última tecnología y ninguna marca visual que pueda identificarle –el traje de Red X quedaba descartado para los trabajos en su ciudad natal - había entrado en el piso del hijo de un importante empresario, especializado en la fabricación y venta de armas, para hacerse con los documentos y archivos que, vaya sorpresa, guardaba en la caja fuerte oculta en su estudio.

Ya conseguido lo que venía a buscar, hizo el amago de abandonar el lugar por la puerta del estudio, pero el sonido de una cerradura siendo destrozada de un golpe le detuvo en su sitio frente al cuadro que ocultaba la caja.

El edificio se encontraba en la zona alta de la ciudad, y la forma tan descuidada en que habían irrumpido seguramente atraería la atención de la policía. Los cavernícolas con armas destrozaban todo a su paso todo lo que veían y guardaban en sus bolsillos todo lo que les pareciera valioso, para el momento en que se había escabullido dentro de la ventilación, descartada ya su primera vía de escape. Podría derrótalos a todos con sus manos detrás de su espalda, más no era parte del trabajo. No era tiempo de jugar al héroe todavía.

El sonido de los cristales estallando, esos que conformaban las ventanas del balcón, le detuvo a medio camino de la salida, poniéndole en alerta al instante. Pero fue el grito de dolor de uno de los ineptos lo que le obligo a posar su atención en lo que veía suceder al otro lado de rejilla de ventilación. Vió, con el corazón comprimido en su pecho, como el _Caballero Oscuro_ arremetía con la banda de simios. Sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso hasta que un borrón rojo y negro a la derecha del murciélago derribo a dos de los cerebros-de-músculos.

La imagen del _nuevo Robin_ , del _Dúo Dinámico_ , realizando aquellos movimientos combinados, vistiendo una variación del traje que _él_ alguna vez había usado, provocaba que sus entrañas se retorcieran. Quería gritar, tenía la necesidad de destrozar algo por la mera satisfacción de liberar su ira.

No era que odiara al chico – _Timothy Jackson Drake_ , _hijo único, genio nacido en una familia de la alta sociedad_ -, en realidad aún recordaba cuanto le había agradado la primera vez que le conoció durante una de las fiestas de caridad de los Wayne[** ](ya saben, cuando las cosas entre B y él no estaban tan jodidas). No. Lo que lo carcomía por dentro era otra cosa.

Fue la descarga de una ametralladora, la cual obviamente no dio en sus blancos porque los idiotas tenían la puntería de los Stormtroopers, lo que le arranco de sus pensamientos. Debía salir de allí; alejarse antes de que su presencia se diera a conocer. Él era bueno en lo que hacía, pero el protector de Gotham era conocido como el Mejor Detective del Mundo por una razón.

Tras abandonar el lugar, puso dirección hacia una de sus ‘casas seguras’ donde, volviendo a vestir el traje de Red X, contactó a su cliente para establecer el sitio de la entrega de la información y la cuenta de banco en la cual debía ser depositado el dinero. El mantener a raya las emociones y la constante influencia del Pozo de Lázaro en el fondo de su mente fue lo que le demoró más que el intercambio, tuvo que sentarse en la posición de loto durante unas horas y meditar. Más tarde, encontrándose más calmado, había ido hasta los límites de Gotham para transportarse de vuelta Jump City. No se arriesgaría a dejar un rastro de Xenotium que pudiera ser rastreado hasta alguno de sus tantos departamentos.

\- _Eso debió ser duro-_ aun con la máscara puesta, podía sentir como los ojos de Arsenal se clavaban en él, seguramente con preocupación – _Sabes, mañana en la mañana regreso. Y dudo que tengan alguna misión que valga mi tiempo en los próximos días. Honestamente, estoy tan cansado del Equipo que ni siquiera podría ignorar como se debe a Ollie o a Ray. Estoy de humor para una maratón de películas y mucha comida chatarra ¿Qué te parece?_

_-_ Suena bien. Ya extrañaba el sabor artificial de los bocadillos embolsados - si uno no lo buscara, jamás habría notado como los bordes de sus labios se curvaban levemente.

\- _Cool. Nos vemos en unas horas. Arsenal, fuera -_ la llamada termino y el recuadro desapareció, dejando en la pantalla solo su reporte semi-escrito. El silencio le rodeo durante unos minutos. El constante latido de la ciudad fuera de la ventana como su única compañía mientras forzaba a sus músculos a relajarse.

En el silencio, falló en escuchar sus pasos mientras veía su silueta moverse entre la oscuridad. Probablemente no se había molestado en caminar, quizás pensando que la casa estaba vacía o ya sabiendo que él se encontraba dentro. Por la esquina de su ojo vio su cabello moverse levemente y escuchó el suave movimiento del aire a su paso ante de percibir la calidez natural que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una presencia ya lo suficientemente familiar como para que lo aceptara de manera inconsciente, bajando su guardia más de lo normal. Un par de brazos de un tono dorado, más fuertes de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, se posaron con suavidad en sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello mientras que sobre su cabeza se apoyaba con gentileza la barbilla de la dueña de las extremidades.

-Bienvenido - su voz suave aun mostraba rastros de sueño o la falta del mismo. Ella tendía a preocuparse cuando no podía acompañar a ninguno de los a sus misiones lo que le provocaba estar en un estado de alerta constante hasta que recibía alguna confirmación de su bienestar. Por supuesto que ella sabía que podían arreglárselas solos, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Disculpa si te desperté, K’tten (***)- dejó que sus músculos se soltaran bajo aquella calidez, más alta que la de cualquier humano. Ni siquiera debía volverse para saber que una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus labios en esos momentos o que sus ojos verdes se encontraban parcialmente ocultos detrás de largas pestañas debido el adormecimiento - ¿Por qué el abrazo?

\- Solo pensé que necesitabas uno. Y no me despertaste, estaba terminado de recalibrar mis armas - un acento inidentificable en su habla baño sus oídos. Probablemente no lo diría en voz alta a nadie, pero había llegado a parecerle una de las cualidades más _tiernas_ que ella poseía.

Prosiguió con lo que le faltaba del informe, sabiendo que ella podía leer cada palabra, si quisiera hacerlo. Después de todo, no tenía sentido alguno el intentar liberarse del abrazo. Solo le quedaba sentir ese pequeño movimiento que venía de su habilidad innata para volar y la suave respiración que acariciaban sus cabellos. Era un contacto que, reluctante, admitía apreciar y a veces, inclusive, buscaba.

Probablemente debería añadir el chocolate en polvo a la lista de compras de la mañana siguiente, luego de que se tomarán lo que quedaba tras acabar con su redacción. Ah! Y la comida chatarra para la noche siguiente.

* * *

 

 

_(*) un tipo de explosivo compuesto de nitroglicerina y algodón pólvora._

_(**)El color del traje de Jason se basa tanto en la película Under the Red Hood y en Young Justice, sin embargo, decidí optar por el diseño de traje de YJ._

_(***) Es una referencia a un fic en inglés, **Admiration,** que leí antes de comenzar esta historia._

(****) **K’tten** _es una tamaraniana, personaje que apareció por primera vez en Red Hood & The Outlaws como un personaje secundario. Parecía ser un poco más joven que Koriand’r; piel naranja, ojos completamente verdes, cabello rosa oscuro, en un mohawk, colocado hacia el lado izquierdo._

**Como Starfire es parte de los Titans, pensé en colocar a un personaje diferente, que me encanta, para no romper con los Outlaws originales (New 52 es lo que me hizo enamorarme de Jason como personaje, y aunque me gusta Rebirth, ellos siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo muchas ideas en mente.   
> Buenas noticias! Los siguientes fics de la serie serán one-shots, todos presentaran nuevos personaje y dos trataran el multiverso de cierta forma por que JÓDETE DARKSIED! La saga de Apokolips puede esperar.
> 
> (además, lo siento a los fans de Aqualad, pero decidir poner una fecha random luego de que falló mi búsqueda de una que fuera canon, no es el 7 de abril per-se pero esta entre ese día y el 1)


	5. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie o los comics o películas, TODOS son propiedad de DC.

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Luchamos por lo que creemos que es correcto.  Sin embargo, nos empeñamos más cuando aquello que nos es amado está amenazado.

¿Qué hacer, entonces, cuando ya no tienes ningún propósito? ¿Cuándo perdiste todo por lo que luchaste?

¿Te hundes en el vacío de una vida sin rumbo?  O ¿Te levantas y buscas algo nuevo?

¿Tienes realmente la fuerza para continuar?

 

* * *

 

 

**Poseidonis** **[Atlántico Este]**

**Abril 10, 06:00 a.m.**

Poseidonis, la ciudad capital de Atlantis era uno de los mayores deleites para la vista de cualquier ser.

En él provocaba más una profunda nostalgia y una severa tristeza.

El palacio se alzaba por encima de todo, guardián orgulloso de la herencia de un pueblo preservado por incontables siglos, firme ante las adversidades aún en sus días más oscuros. La mayor parte de la vida de la ciudad se desarrolla debajo de un domo, creado siglos atrás, en una mezcla entre magia y tecnología, al igual que el resto de las Ciudades-Estado que conformaban el Imperio. Residencias, sembradíos, centros de investigación, comercios, recreación, arte, hechicería, entre otros.

En su camino al palacio, entre las líneas de viviendas y tiendas del sector residencial de la clase media, Garth se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes atlanteanos siendo guiados por una mujer unos años mayor que él, en medio de una clase de historia mientras utilizaban una serie de murales, creados apenas unos años atrás, para captar mejor la atención de sus inquietos alumnos. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar detenerse unos minutos y simplemente escuchar, remontándose a los años de su juventud.

“… que falleció en la erupción de un volcán. La reina _Atlanna_ tomó entonces la responsabilidad del trono sobre sus hombros y gobernó sabiamente durante los meses que siguieron, hasta un falso ataque de la superficie, orquestado por _Black Manta_ y _Ocean Master_. Ambos eran miembros de la corte del _Príncipe Orn_ tras haber abierto su paso mediante mentiras y engaños. Durante una reunión privada, Ocean Master _asesinó_ a la Reina Atlanna antes de que Atlantis pudiera tener contacto diplomático con la superficie, como la Reina planeaba hacer, frente a la posibilidad de que Atlantis sufriera más daños colaterales ante algún nuevo ataque a la superficie”.

Las palabras de la mujer estaban impregnadas de una mezcla entre la monotonía de hechos puros, algo común entre los que dedicaban su vida a la enseñanza (o al menos eso recordaba Garth de sus años en las escuelas de Crastinus), y las emociones de quién ha presenciado dichos eventos. Sus ojos eran especialmente duros y tormentosos, cargados con emoción. Con el dolor de la perdida de alguien querido. Quizás era por eso que ella se empeñaba en no ver directamente a sus alumnos.

Garth recuerda bien las repercusiones de aquellos días, mucho antes de que su afinidad por las artes místicas fuera descubierta y él se viera obligado a residir en Poseidonis: la incredulidad y el dolor frente a la noticia del deceso de la Reina; la preocupación de los adultos a su alrededor con respecto al destino del Imperio; y más que nada, el miedo que le inundo cuando todo mundo se preparaba para la guerra contra un enemigo desconocido. En menos de una semana, todo parecía haberse hundido en el caos.

“ _Cuando_ el príncipe Orn ocupo el trono, estos individuos convencieron a su majestad de iniciar un ataque a la superficie, mismo que fue guiado por Ocean Master en persona. Sin embargo, el primogénito de la Reina Atlanna, Orin, se unió a un grupo de guerreros recién formado en la superficie, conocido como la Justice League. Con su esfuerzo combinado, lograron detener a los batallones antes de que se produjera daños irremediables en ambos lados, probando las manipulaciones de los traidores. Ocean Master y Black Manta lograron escapar… el primero llevándose consigo el _tridente_ de su majestad”.

Algunas voces se alzaron entre los pequeños, susurros de asombro e incredulidad. El pelinegro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Aunque entendía completamente su reacción. Después de todo, ninguno podía tener la edad necesaria para saber cuál es la verdadera importancia del Tridente para Atlantis. Principalmente debido a que el Rey y la Reina se han manejado bien sin ese tesoro en los años que siguieron a la ascensión al trono.

“ _Entonces_ el príncipe Orn, reconociendo los beneficios en seguir los deseos de su madre, entrego el trono y el titulo de Rey a su hermano mayor. Nuestro Rey, Orin.”

La profesora pasó entonces a describir ciertos aspectos de la monarquía y como había cambiado desde sus inicios hasta el presente, mientras se alejaban hacia su siguiente objetivo. Garth permaneció allí unos instantes, simplemente sintiendo las suaves corrientes a su alrededor, con una mirada lejana. A lo lejos podía ver el mural que Topo creo sobre Kaldur y él, aquel que cuenta como ambos se convirtieron en sus protegidos, siendo Garth quien decidió permanecer en Atlantis y continuar sus estudios en Hechicería mientras protegía su hogar, mientras que Kaldur perseguía la enseñanza del Rey en la superficie. Por un segundo, pudo jurar sentir el suave toque de la mano de su amada en la suya. Aclarando su vista, reanudó su camino al palacio.

Los amplios pasillos y salones del palacio se presentaban poco surcados debido a la hora. Solo se cruzó con unos pocos sirvientes y guardias en su camino al _Conservatorio de Hechicería,_ todos ocupados con sus propias tareas como para dedicarle más que una mirada, para encontrarse con su maestra. Aunque su Rey debería estar a su lado durante el encuentro con los embajadores de la Ciudad-Estado de _Shayeris_ , asuntos de la Liga reclamaban su presencia lejos de su gente. Debido a ello es que la Reina le acompañaría, a pesar de las innumerables responsabilidades que pesaban sobre sus hombros. La inestabilidad del gobierno en _Shayeris_ era especialmente preocupante para la casa real.

-Garth! Garth!

Una tierna risa resonó a través del agua junto a su nombre. Una mata de cabellos rubios apareció al final del corredor, un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar cualquier habitación completando el conjunto en un rostro de mejillas redondeadas.

El pelinegro sintió como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al pequeño príncipe (*), quien le recibió a mitad de camino tacleándole en un abrazo. Sus brazos apenas si llegaban rodear la mitad de su cuerpo y, si estuvieran en tierra, el niño apenas llegaría a su cintura. Revisando que estuvieran a salvo de ojos curiosos, devolvió el contacto con firmeza y cariño.

Sin embargo, era un alivio para su corazón ver que Arthur Jr. crecía saludable a la fecha, tomando en cuenta el daño que sufrió la Reina Mera durante el embarazo cuando fue secuestrada por Ocean Master. Con cuatro años, el primogénito del Rey Orin, era un niño muy curioso, alegre y con más energía de la que sus padres y niñeras eran capaces de manejar.

Como _Aqualad_ , Garth era responsable de la protección de Atlantis cuando el Rey no era capaz de hacerlo, fuera cual fuera el motivo, lo que le exigía pasar buena parte de su tiempo en la capital. Esto le permitió continuar sus estudios de Hechicería en el Conservatorio y, gracias a ello, llevo a que él y Tula se volvieran guardianes y niñeras del príncipe a medio tiempo durante estos años.

-Es bueno verle tan animado, su alteza- incluso en estos momentos íntimos, le era imposible dejar de lado la educación que durante tanto tiempo había definido su infancia. Incluso con su título de príncipe, él se encontraba subordinado a la familia imperial. Y como aprendiz de los reyes, se le permitía una ligera muestra de familiaridad, siempre manteniendo una respetuosa distancia. Cosa que se dificultaba cuando un niño pequeño y muy cariñoso entraba en la ecuación.

La Reina Mera, sin duda habiendo seguido el camino de su hijo, se acercó a ellos. Sus cabellos rojos se movían suavemente junto a las corrientes; vestía ropas dignas de su estatus, que diferían de las que solía utilizar unos años antes debido a los elementos que recordaban más a su pasado como guerrera (**). Ella era la imagen de una Reina en tiempos de guerra, y Garth temía que esos tiempos se acercaban rápidamente.

(Recuerda la noche en que, meses atrás, su mejor amigo le pidió encontrarse a las afueras de la Torre T, en la costa de Steel City. Y, poco tiempo después de haber perdido a Tula, la desaparición de Kaldur).

\- Bienvenido, Garth- su voz era un bálsamo para sus oídos, pero la piedra en la base de su estomago se negaba a desaparecer. Sabiéndose incapaz de dar una sonrisa sincera, elevó su mano derecha en un saludo, dejando al pequeño príncipe sostener su izquierda. – Lamento que tu regreso a Atlantis deba ser bajo estas circunstancias.

\- Mi Reina, para mí siempre será un honor servir al bienestar de Atlantis- respondió con voz firme. Sus palabras tan ciertas como la primera que las dijo, de rodillas frente al trono y a su Rey.

\- Mi esposo y yo lo sabemos, de la misma forma que sabemos que serás capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea- Ella extendió su mano en dirección al final del pasillo, indicándole que la acompañe. Arthur, dejando ir su mano, procedió a adelantarse a ambos. – Si no, créeme Garth, que habríamos solucionado este asunto meses atrás.

Y él comprendía, desde el momento que Aquaman le había contactado. Recurrir a su intervención en Shayeris había sido el último recurso. Los _Idyllists_ eran pacifistas que renegaban de las armas e involucrarse en las guerras de Atlantis, lo que les había llevado a aislarse del resto de Atlantis y viajar al Valle Escondido unos 4.000 años, donde fundaron Shayeris. No volvieron a interactuar con el Imperio sino hasta unas tres generaciones atrás, convirtiéndose en otra ciudad-estado del Imperio.

\- Tu habitación en el Conservatorio permanece intacta y seguirá así, sin importar lo que suceda- Arthur Jr. continuaba nadando por delante de ellos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, ya sea para esperarles o para investigar algo nuevo que le llamará la atención. Un pequeño grupo de peces pasó cerca de ellos cuando atravesaban el puente hacia el ala del palacio ocupado por las habitaciones de los estudiantes del Conservatorio de Hechicería que venían de fuera de la ciudad.

El príncipe se vio atraído por este grupo (ya sea sus formas o sus colores) y estuvo a punto de nadar fuera del túnel a través de una de las aberturas que permitía un flujo constante de agua fresca, pero Mera controló las corrientes alrededor del pequeño para acercarlo a sus brazos. Las risas del niño, causada por los besos de su madre en sus mejillas, se escuchaban como las campanadas de las pequeñas iglesias en la superficie.

 

_\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya basta, Mamá! - lucha contra el agarre de brazos mucho más fuertes que los suyos, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido por los dedos moviéndose a sus costados. - ¡Mamá, por favor!_

_Una risa suave y clara se escuchó a su derecha, antes de que finalmente se viera libre de las cosquillas. Con algunas risas perdurando por impulso, se dejo caer sobre el suave lecho marino._

_\- Esta bien, está bien – Su voz era amable, ligeramente más profunda que la de sus maestras, pero completamente sincera. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos una mata de cabellos negros, casi tan negros como los suyos, dio paso a un par de luceros marrones que le observaban divertida. Gianira (2) era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, con su piel ligeramente tostada, sus labios rojos y esa marca de nacimiento debajo de su ojo derecho, la volvían el centro de atención cada vez que nadaba dentro de una habitación – Ya no más cosquilla, lo prometo. Pero, solo si tú prometes no alejarte de mi lado de nuevo._

_\- Pero- -_

_\- Sin peros. O la próxima vez que necesite recoger algas, te quedarás con Itizar – con su voz firme, Garth sabía que ella estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir con su amenaza. No era que la señora Itizar no le agradará, sin embargo, ella siempre le ponía a hacer labores aburridos en su tienda. Él prefería acompañar a su madre cuando, como ahora, necesitaba recoger las algas que crecían a las afueras del domo de Crastinus._

_-Esta bien. Lo prometo – cediendo a los términos de la mayor, levanto su mano en señal de la promesa. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Gianira le tomó de la mano con un agarre firme y ambos comenzaron a nadar, alejándose de la ciudad. – Y ¿Cuál es el alga que buscamos?_

_\- ¿Recuerdas esas algas azules que te llevaste a la boca hace unos meses? – el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el sabor de esas algas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su madre lo sintiera a través de sus manos entrelazadas, haciéndola reír. – Bueno, utilicé lo poco que me quedaba para tratar al último paciente por intoxicación. Hoy tenemos que reunir tanto como podamos, los muchachos no nos dejaran salir del domo por un tiempo, con la cantidad de días que he salido este mes._

_Eso era algo más que colocaba a Gianira tan alto a sus ojos: en el presente trabajaba como una sanadora en el sector 4 de la ciudad, al lado de donde vivían; sin embargo, antes de que él naciera, ella era parte de la guardia real y una graduada del Conservatorio de Hechicería en Poseidonis. Era por ello que los soldados que patrullan los límites la conocían y le permitían salir a buscar las plantas que necesitaba para sus remedios._

_A Garth le encantaba ver el océano abierto, más allá de la ciudad. Se imaginaba a si mismo viajando a cada punto del planeta, visitando toda Atlantis. En sus sueños, sin embargo, siempre se veía a si mismo regresando a Crastinus para contarle a su madre sobre todo lo habría visto y experimentado._

 

\- ¿Garth? – la voz de su Maestra le trajo de vuelta al presente, donde se encontraba a mitad de un puente, en la capital. Ambos miembros de la familia real le observaban. A. J. curioso, mientras que la expresión de la Reina era indescifrable.

La entrada a los dormitorios estaba adelante.

Y el pelinegro ya podía sentir su estómago retorcerse.

\- Lo lamento mi Reina – intento enfocarse en la sensación de su cabello, moviéndose con las corrientes, en el eterno palpitar de la energía mística que empapaba la ciudad y que protegía al palacio. – Temó que hay… mucho en mi mente.

\- Lo entiendo, Garth. No tienes porque disculparte. – aunque sus palabras y mirada destilaban comprensión, su rostro continuaba siendo indescifrable. Él podía sentir como ella lo estudiaba, de pies a cabeza, intentado determinar que era lo que en realidad le molestaba.

En silencio, le deseaba suerte, pues él tampoco podía decirlo con certeza. ¿Acaso era lo repentino del asunto? ¿o el que decidieran involucrarlo en lo absoluto? ¿Tener que dejar a sus amigos en Steel City por un tiempo desconocido o que su mejor amigo haya desaparecido luego de la muerte de su amada?

\- Las ropas que necesitas para la reunión se encuentran en tu habitación, junto a un bolso en caso de que desees llevar algo más contigo a Shayeris – _Aquababy_ se escabulló de los brazos de su madre al momento en que retomaron su camino. A diferencia del edifico principal, los pasillos de los dormitorios se encontraban colmados por Alumnos, avanzados y novatos (este status perceptible por las marcas que recorrían, o no, sus cuerpos). Entre ellos, al atravesar una sala, pudo reconocer a Sha’ark, Topo y Lori Lenaris. Lamentó no poder quedarse a conversar con ellos. – Durante tu estadía allí serás acompañado por una escolta de dos soldados. No dudó de tu habilidad para defenderte, pero necesitaras a alguien cuidando tu espalda cuando te encuentres con tus manos llenas… además, me sentiré más tranquila si Aukai y Gianira están contigo.

Se detuvo en seco en tras doblar una esquina. Observó a la Reina con incredulidad. Esta, solo se volvió a verlo por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Más adelante en el pasillo, A.J. se encontraba muy ocupado hablando con una joven estudiante de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

\- Mi madre? … pero pensé que ella había dejado las armas hace mucho tiempo- Ella misma le había afirmado su deseo de no portar nuevamente su armadura, en múltiples ocasiones. Especialmente cuando a su hogar iban de visita los antiguos compañeros de armas de su madre.

\- Y lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando se le notifico de los acontecimientos, no hubo forma de disuadirla. Cuando Gianira se propone algo, siempre lo cumple- la voz de Mera sonaba cariñosamente resignada. La sorpresa en su rostro debió haber sido evidente pues la Reina pronto añadió – Ella es así desde que nos conocimos en el Conservatorio. Fuimos hermanas en armas durante el reinado de Atlanna. Ambos servíamos dentro de su guarda personal.

\- Ella… jamás lo mencionó- o, al menos… si mal no recordaba, ella si había mencionado a una compañera con la que solía entrenar a menudo, la cual no había vuelto a ver desde que se mudó a Crastinus.

\- De seguro esperaba que yo te lo contará; Gianira es de las que respeta la privacidad ajena… Antes no era bien visto que la hija de un aristócrata entrará en el ejercitó… ¡Dolphin! ¡Podrías llevar a Arthur al área de entrenamiento? Yo iré dentro de unos minutos- La joven de cabellos plateados levantó la mirada al sonido de su nombre mientras el príncipe se encontraba entretenido por un delfín creado por su magia.

\- Por supuesto, Mi Reina- contestó con un saludo. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Garth durante unos segundos. El pelinegro esperaba ver sorpresa o temor, incluso confusión, frente a sus ojos morados (considerados por las tradiciones de Atlantis como señal de tempestad). Sin embargo, ella le sonrió antes de volverse al príncipe y guiarlo por otro pasillo, el delfín jugando a su alrededor.

 

_\- Mamá… ¿hay algo mal conmigo? – su voz era apagada, sin embargo, en el silencio de la clínica, bien podría haber sido un grito._

_\- No hay nada malo contigo, cariño. ¿A qué viene esta pregunta? – la escuchó dejar a un lado los frascos y botellas que estaba organizando para moverse cerca de él. Tercamente, mantuvo su mirada en la caracola rosa en sus manos. Sentir sus manos acariciar sus cabellos casi le hace llorar._

_\- Los demás en la escuela no quieren hablarme y la mayoría de tus pacientes me miran raro- Siempre era lo mismo con aquellos que lo veían a los ojos, incluso la mayoría de sus vecinos: las sonrisas desaparecían, dejando miedo o desdén. Excepto Itizar y sus maestras, los demás siempre se apartaban de ellos cuando nadaban por las calles. Incluso había escuchado a algunas mujeres preguntándole Gianira “¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Te perseguirá la desgracia”._

_\- Oh!... Eso- ella le abrazó con firmeza. Con su cabeza contra su pecho, era capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón. No era capaz de ver su rostro, sin embargo, podía adivinar por su voz que ahora portaba un ceño fruncido – No les prestes atención. Son gente que vive ahoga en supersticiones con su mente cerrada. Temen a lo que es diferente y, como las tortugas, se esconden dentro de sus caparazones._

_Sus manos bajaron desde sus cabellos a sus hombros y con cuidado, lo separó de si lo suficiente como para verlo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era firme y su expresión seria._

_\- Garth, desde el momento en que la Reina Atlanna te confió a mi cuidado tras encontrarte a las afuera de Shayeris; en el instante en que te sostuve en mis brazos, supe que eras único – la palma de su mano se sentía callosa contra su mejilla. A él siempre le gustaron sus manos. – Los dioses te trajeron hacia mí, porque tú destino es diferente del que esas personas pensaban. Se que te convertirás en un buen hombre… y yo estaré tan orgullosa de ti en ese momento como lo estoy ahora._

 

\- Yo te acompañaré durante la reunión con los embajadores- explicó la Reina mientras observaba el camino por el que su hijo se alejaba, su risa haciendo eco a través de las paredes. Su mirada mostraba el amor puro de una madre, con el más ligero toque de nostalgia.

-Discúlpeme mi Reina… - habló antes de que su maestra pudiera continuar exponiéndole los planes para más tarde. Ella le observó, curiosa y en silencio, instándole a continuar con un asentimiento. - …pero hay un lugar al tengo que ir.

Lo que fuera que la Reina viera en su expresión en esos momentos, pareció ser suficiente como para convencerla.

-Ya veo. Ve, la reunión no es sino hasta mediodía. Nos encontraremos en la entrada del ala este- con estas como sus últimas palabras, ella emprendió camino en la dirección en la que se habían retirado su hijo y Dolphin, mientras él la despedía con un saludo respetuoso.

Una vez sabiéndose solo fue que tomó rumbo hacia otra área del palacio. Un lugar más apartado del público que los dormitorios.

Las inmensas columnas que sostenían en lo alto el techo de la colosal estructura provocaban a quien entrará la sensación de ser minúsculo en comparación con aquellos cuyos restos moran el lugar, y las memorias que la historia preservaba de ellos. Estatuas monolíticas de Reyes y Reinas del pasado, galardonados en sus armaduras, permanecían vigilantes.

En las puertas del mausoleo, un par de guardias armados custodiaban el lugar por ordenes del Rey Orin. Solo a aquellos aprobados por el mismo Rey podían entrar allí: la familia real, ciertos nobles y él.

La tumba que buscaba estaba flanqueada por un hombre y una mujer, con sus lanzas y escudos listos.

En el tiempo en que había vivido en la superficie, había aprendido muchas cosas. La que más le había encantado desde el primer momento en que supo de ella, fue el que los humanos habían asignado significados a las flores. Fue una amable florista, cuyo carro de flores casi termina destruido durante un enfrentamiento de los Titanes Este contra unos criminales, la que lo introdujo en esto cuando le ofreció una flor para agradecerle.

Desgraciadamente, las flores comunes no sobrevivirían a la sobreexposición al agua, frío y la presión. Por ello es que se había visto obligado a buscar flores falsas, creadas a partir de alambre y telas. El hombre que las vendía había sido muy amable de hacer las flores que necesitaba, y que ahora se encontraban guardadas en la mochila en su espalda, en el corto periodo de tiempo del que disponía.

La tumba de la Reina Atlanna, al igual que las demás, se encontraba detrás de un cristal creado a partir de la tecnología y magia de Atlantis. A diferencia de los entierros en la superficie, a los grandes reyes del Imperio se les colocaba dentro de un agua especial, creada a partir de magia, tecnología y una combinación de brebajes nacidos de plantas raras; su principal función es preservar el cuerpo del fallecido durante varias décadas, antes de transferirle a un entierro más tradicional (nacido de los primeros atlantes).

Cualquiera que la viera, juraría que estaba dormida sino fuera por el mausoleo. Esta es la mujer a la que le debía la vida. Ella bien podía haberle ignorado cuando le escuchó llorar, o dejarle donde estaba tras ver sus ojos. Sin embargo, le tomó en sus manos y decidió que viviría.

El ramo que había ordenado para ella era el primero que se vio tras abrir el cierre de la mochila.

Una Dalia Malva colocada en el centro, en agradecimiento.

Magnolias, para representar su nobleza, perseverancia, simpatía y dignidad.

Con una pequeña pesa atada a la base del ramo para asegurarse de que las corrientes no la movieran, colocó la ofrenda al pie del tallado que relataba la historia de la gobernante.

Elevó su puño derecho contra su sien, en una muestra de respeto. Guardo silencio unos minutos antes de volver a colocarse la mochila y moverse hacia su siguiente objetivo.

El mausoleo poseía un ala adyacente, creada luego de que Aquaman heredara el trono. Ha diferencia de la parte central, está área era accesible a cualquier atlante que busque presentar sus respetos. Creada en honor a las victimas del falso ataque a Poseidonis, el ala se había ampliado para incluir a aquellos que habían caído en combate protegiendo Atlantis. La mayoría poseía una inscripción con su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, y un epitafio elegido por los familiares de los fallecidos. Menos común eran aquellos que poseían un busco de sí mismos.

Solo una persona tenía una estatua en su memoria.

Su expresión era seria y solemne, pero el artista encargado de tallarla había logrado captar la leve curva de las comisuras de sus labios. Era una lástima que el artista nunc hubiera contemplado su sonrisa, la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaban y se formaban líneas a los costados de sus ojos.

Repentinamente, sus piernas se sintieron débiles y sus hombros demasiado pesados. Dejándose caer de rodillas, atrajo la mochila a su pecho. Podía sentir como su corazón latía dolorosamente, luchando contra el puño de tristeza que se cerraba a su alrededor.

Zinnias de diferentes colores para la bondad, la constancia y el recuerdo de los amigos ausentes.

Y un único crisantemo rojo para decir “te quiero”.

Dejó el ramo con manos temblorosas, cuidadosamente acomodando los pétalos que se habían doblado. Levantó su mirada hacia aquel rostro inamovible. Cerró los ojos y, por unos segundos, se permitió pensar que ella realmente estaba allí a su lado, dispuesta a escucharle y apoyarle.

\- Hola, Tula… lamento no haber venido antes. Perdón por hacerte esperar.

\- - - - - -

Las ropas que ahora vestía eran de mejor calidad, pero se sentían extrañas contra su piel. La Sensación era similar al que tuvo los primeros días en la superficie, cuando el agua sobre su cuerpo se secó y la sal del mar se endurecía contra su piel.

Sin embargo, eran necesarias para demostrar su status como príncipe de una ciudad-estado atlanteana, era parte importante de la tradición de su gente. Una sonrisa agría se colocó en sus labios frente a la ironía: por las mismas tradiciones que le condenaron a muerte tras nacer, ahora se veía obligado a regresar a la ciudad que le dio la espalda.

La puerta frente a él era lo único que lo separaba de su futuro. Sus manos se cerraban sin su consentimiento y se veía obligado a forzar a sus dedos a relajarse. Podía sentir la energía en su interior moviéndose por sus brazos y su pecho, luchando por salir y protegerle frente a la amenaza inminente. Pero, esta era una amenaza que no podía derrotar en combate. Un peso en su hombro derecho trajo su atención a la Reina quien, comprendiendo la tempestad en su mente, le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa de apoyo. Aumentando la presión en su agarre levemente antes de dejarle ir, ella se colocó frente a él, ordenándole a los guardias abrir la puerta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jump City**

**Abril 9, 2016 23:35 P.M**

_Estrellas fugases con estelas azules cayendo en un cielo de color lavanda, con dos orbes ocupando el cielo. La brisa a su alrededor y el sonido de la cascada en la cercanía, el aroma de las frutas de los árboles. El brillo de la ciudad en el horizonte y el calor del cuerpo de su hermana._

 

Era algo que ella jamás olvidaría.

 

_-Es tan hermoso, Komand’r- una pequeña princesa de cabello color del fuego observaba sonriente los cielos de su hogar, recostada contra el regazo de su hermana mientras esta le abraza suavemente con su brazo izquierdo._

_-Mandé a las estrellas a volar por el cielo sólo para ti, mi pequeña princesa- la sonrisa dulce de la mayor resaltaba gracias al negro de sus cabellos y lo plateado de sus adornos, observando el cielo con expresión tranquila- Quería que echaras un vistazo de la gran extensión al reino que algún día te heredaré, Kori._

_-Eso nunca será, hermana. Un día tú gobernarás el Imperio Tamaran durante mil años y yo seré tú súbdito más leal, Kom.- aseguró la pequeña, confiada en que su palabra se volvería realidad, por ser una promesa de corazón. Un sueño de un mundo mejor._

 

Pero los sueños son cosas de niños… mientras que la realidad es mucho más cruel.

 

_Una explosión en lo alto de una de las torres del palacio, muro y techo cayendo en pedazos, amenazando la integridad de cualquiera que hubiera estado caminando por debajo._

_-Nuestra casa ¡¿Bajo ataque?!- la incredulidad patente en la voz de Kom. Y el miedo por debajo._

_-¡El Consejo estaba en sesión! ¡¿Eso significa que nuestros padres…?!- un escalofrío recorriendo su espina con solo pensar la posibilidad._

_Naves extrañas llenaban el cielo. Invasores que la segunda princesa no llegaba a reconocer. Destruyendo desde el aire toda estructura y terminando con la existencia de todo aquel que no fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para huir. Gritos llenan el aire. Hombres, mujeres y niños corren buscando protección, mientras que los guerreros llenan el cielo con sus armaduras brillando bajo la luz de los ataques. Sus armas preparadas._

**_“_ ** _¡No podemos preocuparnos por ellos ahora, Kori! **”** La de negros cabellos le instó a moverse, a correr lejos de los jardines externos, lejos de los gritos de su gente, lejos del caos y la muerte. **“** ¡Tenemos que llegar a algún lugar seguro! Nuestro mundo está bajo ataque- ¡Nuestros súbditos masacrados! **”**_

**_“_ ** _Pero ¿Quién se atrevería a atacarnos? **”** El temor en su voz solo era superado por el horror en la voz de su hermana a su espalda. Cuerpos en su camino, algunos solo partes que no fueron carbonizadas. **“** Hace mucho tiempo que renunciamos a los caminos de la guerra, ¡no deseamos mal a nadie! **”**_

_Una de las naves de mayor envergadura tocó tierra en la entrada del palacio. Una puerta, oculta por su diseño, se abre frente a las princesas y los nobles que aún se hallaban con vida. Todo calla y parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

_\- ¡ **Gentes de Tamaran, inclínense ante la fuerza superior de Citadel! -** una voz grotesca, llena de superioridad y dureza se alza sobre el clamor de los heridos, el ruido de los escombros y del fuego. Envía escalofríos por su columna._

_“¡Nunca!” Grita la menor, sin lograr que su voz se alce de la misma manera, aunque si atrae la atención de algunos de los que lo rodean. Todavía no tenía la edad suficiente para imponerse, eso sucedería años después. “Vamos a luchar hasta-“_

**_“_ ** _Kori… no. **”** Su querida hermana le abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus brazos temblando de manera poco familiar. De la nave bajan de la nave, el doble del tamaño de un Tamaraneano adulto, con armaduras dorada. Inclinándose levemente, susurro a su oído, estrechándole aún más contra su cuerpo hasta el punto en que le costaba respirar. **“** Di-dimite… para que puedas vivir para luchar otro día. **”**_

_Guardias del invasor las rodean, y nadie mueve un musculo para ayudarle cuando las apartan y las arrastran lejos. Todos apartan la mirada. Pronto se encuentra a sí misma con cadenas gruesas en sus manos al igual que su hermana; sus ropas desgarradas, sus adornos desaparecidos… su hogar en ruinas._

_Dos de los invasores les obligaban a avanzar: altos y tan robustos como pilares, piel de un azul que no llegaba a ubica, colmillos sobresaliendo por encima de su labio superior; sus armaduras marrones de una simpleza que delataba sus puestos como meros soldados de bajo rango, sus armas guardadas en sus espaldas, seguros de no necesitarlas._

_Sin embargo, frente a todo lo que ocurría, frente a la destrucción de su casa, de su gente, de su hogar, Komand’r mantenía la barbilla en alto, orgullosa. Y ella, sin dudarlo, le imitaba. Fueron guiadas por pasillos demasiados familiares para su gusto, en un silencio roto únicamente por sus pasos. En esos momentos solo quería correr a los bazos de su madre para que le abrazara y acariciara su cabello, asegurándole que todo estaría bien ¿Sus padres estarían bien? ¿Vendrían a rescatarlas o es que estaban planeando un contraataque?_

_El salón del trono destrozado, como si una batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo, se hizo presente ante ambas mientras entraban por el lado izquierdo de la tarima donde se encontraban los lugares que sus padres ocupaban frente a su pueblo. Aún no llegaba a verlos pues su atención se centraba en la figura de pie frente a ellas: su piel color ámbar, vestido de negro morado, alto y delgado, rasgos duros, orejas puntiagudas y, para su sorpresa, parecía no tener labios lo que dejaba sus dientes afilados a la vista. Su hermana si pareció reconocerle o al menos a su raza._

_“¿Los Citadel sirviendo como lacayos a los **Dominators**?” Aun siendo una pregunta, fue pronunciada más como una afirmación por parte de su hermana, con una emoción que la menor no era capaz de reconocer. “Debería haberlo sospechado. Ustedes, cretinos, nunca podrían habernos tomado por su cuenta”._

_-_ _No hay nada malo en encontrar fuerza en los números, niña. Junto con la experiencia científica de los Psions, nuestra alianza sin duda acabará con planetas como Tamaran \- el sujeto ni se inmuto ante su presencia, su status o la afilada mirada de ambas. Resultaba evidente que les había estado esperando. Descruzando sus brazos, el Dominator señalo con un movimiento de su mano izquierda hacía los tronos en la tarima. _

_-_ _Especialmente una vez que controlemos las acciones de su nueva e inexperta Reina, ¿no?_

_Su respiración se detuvo y juró haber sentido como, literalmente, le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Antes sus ojos, los tronos agrietados y cayéndose en pedazos. Manchas de sangre en el borde superior y en la pared de detrás. En su shock solo llegó a escuchar a su hermana exclamar el nombre de la diosa X’hal a su lado, con ira y dolor. (1)_

 

Algo rozándose contra su pierna izquierda le obligo a volver a la realidad de golpe.

Silkie (***) le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo de su habitación al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en él. Con una sonrisa pequeña, demasiado para su propio gusto, se acuclillo al lado de la oruga-mutante para acariciar delicadamente su cabeza, alegrando visiblemente a la preocupada mascota.

Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, su sonrisa había desaparecido dejando atrás una línea recta en su lugar. Starfire contempló con cuidado cada mínimo detalle del baúl sobre su cama, pero su mente estaba más ocupada en lo que este contenía. Cada línea sobre el material le impulsaba a pensar en su planeta hogar, en ese horrendo día donde lo perdió todo: su hogar, su familia, su libertad.

Su k’anorfka, Galfore, se lo había entregado, junto con un contenedor de zorcabayas, antes de que los Titanes abandonaran Tamaran tras detener el falso matrimonio. “ _Tus padres querían entregarte esto cuando llegará el momento. Sé que, aunque ya no se encuentren con nosotros, estarían tan orgulloso como yo_ ”, fueron sus palabras cuando la despidió previo al despegue de la nave. Ella bien podría haber vuelto por su cuenta, pero la batalla contra Blackfire le había dejado exhausta, física y emocionalmente.

Sacudió la cabeza débilmente para apartarse de esos recuerdos. Siendo una fecha tan importante, no debería dejar que los malos recuerdos nublaran la ocasión. Su Padre siempre le dijo que aceptará el pasado, pero que no viviera en él sino en el presente.

Hallando devuelta la determinación que había flaqueado por unos momentos, paso a abrir las cerraduras.

 

* * *

 

**Noreste del Océano Pacifico**

**23:55 P.M**

Cinco minutos para medianoche, eso rezaba el tablero en la consola frente a su asiento.

La noche se encontraba clara, aunque la luna no brillara en todo su esplendor como las noches anteriores. La Nave T se mecía lentamente mientras flotaba sobre las aguas del Pacifico mientras que esperaban la llegada de Starfire. Ella se encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados en el ala izquierda de la nave, simplemente disfrutando de la calma; Cyborg daba una revisión a todos los sistemas desde la cola; Beast Boy se encontraba acurrucado en su asiento como un conejo debido a la ocasional brisa fría; Robin se mantenía en pie al frente de la nave, observando hacia el horizonte sin dejarse perturbar por el viento que apenas movía su capa.

Raven se quedó observando al pelinegro durante un tiempo: su postura recta, la tensión de mantener su guardia en alto presente en sus hombros y cuello, sus manos ocultas debajo de la capa.

Todo en él gritaba, su aura se encontraba perturbada por tristeza, frustración y culpa desde hace días. Mientras más pasaban las horas, esas emociones negativas se volvían más fuertes y ahora, con el calendario marcando la cuenta regresiva, ella misma comenzaba a temer que su amigo se dejará hundir por ellas. Sin embargo, no dejaba de tener fe en la fuerza de voluntad de su… “Soul brother”, como los había llamado Gar en broma un día, ni en su amable corazón.

Richard no estaba solo y debían asegurarse de que lo supiera.

El problema era que ella jamás fue buena para hablar de cosas sensibles, no solo por ser introvertida sino por ser empática: cuando alguien cerca de ella expresaba emociones demasiado fuertes, ella acaba recibiendo el golpe y las jaquecas comenzaban. Debería hablar con Kori luego de todo lo que fuera a pasar a medianoche. Ella era mejor en esos asuntos, además de que siendo su novia podría darle confort más naturalmente.

Y hablando de Roma. Un punto rojo y morado se acercó hacía ellos desde el Este a gran velocidad, solo para detenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudieran distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo, impidiéndoles distinguir cualquier otro detalle.

Ojos amatistas bajaron devuelta al reloj.

Un minuto para medianoche.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hacía el frente de la nave. Ninguno sabía de que se trataba esta celebración; la pelirroja solo se había presentado a almorzar esa mañana, pidiéndoles esperar por ella en una parte de la inmensa masa de agua lo más lejana posible a cualquier costa. Claramente habían seguido las instrucciones de su amiga, sin importar cuán extrañas les parecieron.

El viento sopló, ahora con más fuerza que aquella brisa suave de minutos atrás. Tal vez una tormenta estuviera a punto de formarse.

 

_Ella guarda sus gritos para sí misma._

_Les habían llevado hacía una de las instituciones científicas de la capital; las separaron apenas entrar. La llevan dentro de lo que supone es un laboratorio, a una mesa de experimentación. Clavan agujas en sus brazos y su pierna. Restringen sus muñecas y tobillos con correas. El frío en la habitación era suficiente como para provocarle escalofríos. Una especie de delantal blanco es lo único que la viste y su cabello se encuentra apartado de su rostro. No quería abrir los ojos, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo._

_“ Quien nos comanda está particularmente intrigado por tu potencial genético jovencita” una voz nueva, extraña, fría, monótona. Le hacía pensar en los reptiles que vivían en las inmensas junglas que cubrían el planeta. “… veamos de que se trata todo este escándalo.”_

_Dolor, es todo lo que siente. Cada nervio en su cuerpo grita. Ella termina inconsciente más rápido de lo que el otro esperaba… desconoce la identidad de su torturador. Aún en su inconciencia escucha esa misma voz, para ya no olvidarla. “ Si no sobrevives a esto… voy a sufrir la ira de **Helspon** t”. El nombre es mencionado con temor antes que devoción. _

_Meses pasan en una rutina similar. La llevan a ese lugar y experimentan con ella hasta que cae en la inconciencia, solo para despertar horas más tarde en una pequeña celda en los calabozos, donde una bandeja de comida fría y un vaso de agua es toda la comida que obtendrá hasta el día siguiente. Mientras que el único descanso que obtiene es el que conlleva el exhausto y el hambre. No ha vuelto a ver Komand’r desde entonces, sin embargo, entre sus escasos momentos de conciencia, podría jurar ser capaz de oír a su hermana… gritando._

 

El reloj marco finalmente la medianoche. La mejor forma que podía encontrar para describir lo que sucedió entonces fue… una explosión de luz. Comenzando desde Kori, en pocos segundos comenzó a crecer en una poderosa luz verde, como la de sus Starbolts, devorando a su amiga en un instante. Solo para expandirse al doble de su tamaño.

Los instrumentos de la nave se vuelven locos.

 

_Varios meses después de la invasión, le sacaron de celda, pero esta vez le obligaron a recorrer el camino opuesto al de siempre._

_La detuvieron en las puertas principales y, como aquel primer día, encadenaron sus manos. Le llevan hasta el palacio, hasta el palco desde donde su Padre y Madre solían dirigirse solemnemente ante el pueblo para anunciarles tanto las buenas como las malas noticias._

_Otros dos Citadel se apostan a su derecha, mientras el que sostiene sus cadenas lo hace a su izquierda. Desde su lugar puede ver como el pueblo se reúne en la Plaza Central, llega a ver desde ropas cotidianas de su hogar hasta algunos vestidos de manera similar a ella. Otros pobres, piensa, que al igual que ella se han visto sometidos a sus inmisericordiosos experimentos._

_Repentinamente, las puertas principales se abren. Más Citadel entran, seguidos de cerca por aquel Dominator que les había hablado la primera vez… y detrás su hermana mayor, vestida con un vestido blanco y una capa azul. Ropas ceremoniales. La mayor mantiene su cabeza gacha y no se atreve a mirar en su dirección. Koriand’r busca sus ojos por confort, pero no recibe más que indiferencia._

_Como lo han hecho en tantos planetas antes de esté, colocaron una figura decorativa en el trono._

**_“_ ** _Después de meses de negociaciones con nuestros benefactores alienígenas… me siento orgullosa de tener mi papel legítimo como líder indiscutible de Tamaran **”** El Dominator le coloca la corona, pero su tono de voz contradice por completo sus palabras. Kom no levanta en ningún momento la mirada y su expresión es más bien la de alguien sentenciado a ser aprisionado de por vida._

Pero si les das algo a las masas… tienes que quitarles algo también.

**_“_ ** _Pero sé que hay algunos entre ustedes qué nunca aceptarán mi gobierno. Es por eso que me duele… desterrar a mi propia hermana para siempre de nuestro hogar- de nuestro propio mundo **”** Su voz tiembla perceptiblemente al decirlo._

_**“!** ¿Kom?! **”** Exclama ella. No entiende. No quiere creer lo que acaba de oír. _

_Desde la Plaza se escucha la exclamación del pueblo._

_Komand’r representa su presente- ¿La joven Koriand’r? La promesa de un futuro._

**_“_ ** _Kom, por favor—no tienes que hacer esto. Somos familia… ¡Por favor! **”** Las cadenas le fuerzan a moverse. Ella lucha mientras observa a su hermana, las lágrimas comenzando a abandonar sus ojos; más la nueva Reina no se mueve y se niega a verle. Cansado de su lucha, la toma con firmeza de sus cabellos y la arrastra hasta la salida mientras ella llora, patea y grita._

_En un solo acto les quitan el corazón de la Reina- su voluntad de luchar con su hermana a su lado. Y desechar la esperanza de un pueblo por la libertad._

_Lo último que ve de su hermana es el brillo de una lágrima en su perfil._

_**“** ¡¿KOM?! **”**_

 

Ellos ya no pudieron sostener la vista y procuraron proteger sus ojos detrás de sus brazos. Ni siquiera Richard es capaz de continuar observando, a pesar de los lentes de su máscara poseen un filtro especial. Raven, en esos momentos no podía más que pensar que Starfire le hacía verdadera justicia a su nombre.

Pueden sentir el calor aumentando en el área. Ella puede oír como el agua en la superficie hierve. Robin reacciona con premura y le ordena levantar una barrera alrededor de la nave. Su magia es, por naturaleza, oscura y fría, pero ni siquiera así son capaces de ver más que un enorme brillo blanco.

 

_La nave aterriza en **Takron** , planeta de oscuro cielo y múltiples lunas. _

_Apenas abiertas las puertas de carga, le arrojan con fuerza hacía el suelo y al lodo. Sus cadenas fueron retiradas poco antes del aterrizaje._

_Ni siquiera logra sentarse por el cansancio. Sin embargo, lo primero que ven sus ojos es lo que le depara de allí en adelante. Citadel armados por doquier; prisioneros de al menos una veintena de razas diferentes, algunos de sus propios ciudadanos también. Todos encadenados y forzados a trabajar, exhaustos, hambrientos y sucios. El cadáver de un par de seres, quizás procedentes de un planeta acuático, yacen a unos pocos metros. Su sangre, lo único verde en el terreno._

**_-_ ** _Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, ‘princesa’ **-** Uno de los guardias le habla, volviéndose a verla por encima de su hombro, su voz cargada con burla. Quizás rumores de su llegada se han esparcido entre guardias y reclusos, ella no podía saberlo en ese momento. **-** Serás afortunada si sobrevives esta noche._

_Pero lo hace. La primera… y muchas otras. Porque incluso en las más frías noches de soledad… ella tiene su odio que la mantiene cálida sobre el lecho de paja._

_Son inteligentes, la mantienen separada de aquellos como ella; solo puede verles desde el otro lado de la valla. Sus edades son diferentes entre un individuo y otro, pero quien más resalta a su vista es una niña de largos cabellos rosados amarrados en una coleta baja. Adivinaba su edad cercana a la suya y aun así la otra era demasiado pequeña. Está siempre era acompañada por un joven unos años mayor ¿Hermanos? ¿Amigos? Jamás lo sabe, pues no puede hablarles y, luego de un tiempo, no vuelve a verlos._

_El comedor es el único lugar donde puede descansar de los trabajos. Tal vez ellos, el resto de los prisioneros, mantienen su distancia por respeto. Ella es una princesa, después de todo._

_Cada día que pasa en soledad ella puede sentir el fuego del odio creciendo en su interior… alimentado por su esclavitud. Abandonada por su familia. Por su pueblo. Hasta el día que se convierte en demasiado para contener._

_Los obligaban a arrastrar y apilar los cuerpos de aquellos que no habían sido capaces de resistir el hambre, las enfermedades, el frío, el cansancio o el castigo. Ella solo tropezó en el lodo; estaba cansada y débil por la falta de sueño._

_Uno de los Citadel bajo su arma por unos segundos y se acercó a ella. Su postura es, sorprendentemente, no amenazadora._

**_-_ ** _Levántate- El ser azul se acuclillo y en un gesto inusual de gentileza, alejó sus enlodados cabellos de su rostro. **-** Yo poseí tu edad una vez. Deberías estar corriendo libremente, joven princesa. Lo lamento en nombre de toda mi gente **.**_

_La indignación comenzaba a arder dentro de ella, después de meses de tratarle como a un animal ¿creía acaso que una disculpa era suficiente? Después de decimar a su pueblo, destruir su hogar, ¡¿pensaba que el arrepentimiento de uno borraría los crímenes de su gente?!_

**_“_ ** _Gracias por su amabilidad, soldado. ¿Puedo solicitarles un favor? **”**   Solo quería borrar esa maldita mirada de lastima en sus ojos. Ella solo quería arremeter contra él. **-** Si está en mi poder, por supuesto **.**_

_En un rápido movimiento su puño colisionaba contra su abdomen, impulsado por la furia y el odio._

_**“** ¡MUERETE, BLANDENGUE SANTURRON! **”** _

_Solo quería golpearlo con sus manos… pero algo estalló en su interior, ¿el resultado de los experimentos llevados a cabo en ella hace un año? ¿O el gen latente de un guerrero nato finalmente desbloqueado por la furia? Cualquiera que fuera, no importó al momento en que el soldado fue completamente atravesado por una llamarada de energía verde, nacida de su mano._

**_“_ ** _¡Puede que este atrapada aquí, pero no tolerare compasión de un gusano sin columna! **”**  _

_Odio destila de sus palabras, sabiéndolas agrias en su boca._

**_“_** _¿Qué parte de_ princesa _es la que no entiendes? **”** El enorme cuerpo de cara al suelo, se hunde en el mismo barro en que ella había caído. El agujero que antes era su pecho ni siquiera es capaz de sangrar. Es, de forma desagradable, algo liberador. Como si una enorme carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros se hubiera aligerado, y le asusta._

**_-_ ** _¡No vuelvas a moverte! Espero que hayas disfrutado tu demostración de poder **-** Los demás soldados comienzan a rodearle, el látigo de energía es lo primero que conecta contra su espalda. Solo un susurro abandona sus labios._

**_“_ ** _Comete el error de acercarte y conocerás de primera mano lo que siento **”**._

_No hay respuestas aquí en el barro. Solo las frías y duras botas de sus carceleros, intentado arrancar el espíritu de lucha de ella. Al menos por el momento. En las secuelas llega el horror, no de los nuevos experimentos realizados sobre ella en un intento vano de conseguir que se muestre una vez más estos extraños poderes… sino en la **conciencia** de que algo en su interior ha cambiado para siempre. _

_Un cambio que excedía por mucho a preocupaciones como libertad o cautiverio._

_Le amarran a la mesa con cadenas gruesas y pesadas. Quizás temen que les ataque durante las pruebas._

**_“_ ** _No puedo decir si te niegas a manifestar tu poder otra vez porque eres terca o si era simplemente una anomalía genética **”** La voz de aquella primera vez, una voz que siempre seguía al dolor o a la inconciencia. **“** Pero una dosis de **reinado ámbar** nos proporcionará el control químico sobre tus arrebatos más violentas **”** _

_Siente la aguja atravesando su piel y el líquido frío abriéndose paso por sus venas. Hace mucho tiempo que ella dejó de orar a X’hal por liberación._

_Los años que pasan son una bruma. Desde el laboratorio al campo de trabajos… a la industria privada… Con el tiempo, cualquier poder desatado en su interior pareció morir. No es más que otra esclava adicta en el Mercado Negro… donde incluso la sombra viviente de una princesa podía conseguir un buen precio._

**_“_ ** _Temo por tu futuro, Kori **”** le susurra su compañero de trabajo esa helada mañana. **“** Guarda tu preocupación para nuestros carceleros, Byroo. Un día esta cantera será su cementerio. **”** _

**_“_ ** _Me quedo con la naranja **”** una voz se escucha a su espalda y, al grito de **“** ¡Vendida! **”** comienza a comprender la totalidad de la preocupación de su compañero, pero encuentra que no la comparte. Ya no._

 

Los sistemas de Cyborg enloquecen. Radiación y energía en niveles suficientes como para superar cualquier Bomba Nuclear jamás creada por el hombre.

¿Realmente era esto normal? ¿Todos los tamaranianos se volvían reactores nucleares vivientes? Gar parecía a punto de entrar en pánico, Víctor no muy lejos de él. Raven estaba preocupada tanto por su amiga como respecto a cómo explicarían esto a las autoridades. Robin permanecía en silencio, firme en su sitio.

 

_Le mantienen drogada. Dependiendo de una salvación sintética para sentir paz. Hasta que llegó a sentir muy poco de todo._

_Eventualmente llega allí… a sus trece años solo un miembro más en la nave de esclavos SS. Darkstar (* 4). _

_Ella se impresiona al conocer a **Orn** ; era la primera vez que veía a un Citadel albino. Fue vendido en esclavitud desde que traicionara a sus amos Citadel. Conoce el camino en la nave bajo la cubierta._

_Ella descubre el contrabando- la comida que él ha traído a bordo. Sí, está hambrienta, pero esta intrigada…quien se atrevería…y más importante, ¿Por qué?_

_Una noche le sigue, se convierte en una sombra por los pasillos bajo cubierta. Orn entra en uno de los cuartos, mientras ella se escabulle por las vigas expuestas del techo._

**_“A_ ** _migo mío, debes comer **”** El albino ofrece la comida a un Dominator, un esclavo más, que se encontraba postrado en un camastro, evidentemente enfermo. _

**_“Orn,_ ** _eres un tonto… arriesgas tu propia vida por un amigo **”** Aquellas palabras suenan tan extrañas a sus oídos, ¿Amabilidad? ¿Lealtad? Esos términos, hace tiempo olvidados, abren una brecha en la muralla de odio que creo sobre su corazón y provocan que hiciera algo que se había jurado no hacer más: llorar._

_No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se les una, entrenando en secreto con Orn…_

**_“_ ** _Te haces más peligrosa cada día Koriand’r” Le asegura el más alto luego de que le derribara durante uno de sus combates. Con sus nuevos amigos y aliados secretos… es incluso capaz de acabar su adicción a la droga que sus captores usaban para mantenerla dócil. **“¿** No hay nada a lo que le temas, princesa? **”** le pregunta **Dépalo** una noche. _

**_“_ ** _Me temo a mí.”_

_Una de las muchas noches soportando duras labores en un planeta hostil… arroja la prudencia – y a sí misma- al viento. En vez de escapar del genoma dentro de ella, al fin acepta que ese poder es suyo para dominarlo. Pone su destino en las manos de su dios y se libera de la esclavitud y se eleva a los cielos._

_Después de mucho tiempo, clama el nombre de su diosa con alegría._

_Pasan las semanas. Se hacen planes, se contrabandean armas a bordo. Los esclavos son inspirados por los más valientes entre ellos._

_Pero los altos mandos desconfían de esta tranquilidad, y antes de que llegue el siguiente embarque de esclavos la entregan como trofeo a un Señor Feudal de los Citadel. Insiste a Orn que siga con los planes, necesitan a los esclavos aún por llegar para que la rebelión fuera como debía._

_Pueden hacerlo sin ella, se los asegura._

_Los malditos Gordanianos (enemigos jurados de Tamaran que han atacado el planeta múltiples veces en la juventud de sus padres) son los enviados a buscarle, siente la furia volver a latir en el fondo de su ser, pero se controla. Sigue sus órdenes y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, está encerrada en una celda nuevamente, con sus manos completamente retenidas._

_No importa, ella espera, tranquila._

_Los guardias fuera de su celda hablan. Ella escucha atentamente hasta que capta una conversación acerca del éxito de una rebelión de esclavos en el SS. Darkstar. Es el momento._

_Reúne toda su fuerza y golpea. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que la puerta cede. Cuatro guardias se paran frente a ella con sus armas en alto. No duda, ya no más, y cada golpe que da lo hace con precisión. Todos están en el suelo para cuando la alarma suena. Abandona la nave y vuela hacía el planeta más cercano._

_Era hora de quitarse permanentemente las cadenas._

 

Eventualmente la luz disminuyó, junto con el calor y la radiación. Del tamaño de una estrella pequeña paso al de una pelota y finalmente un punto que enseguida desapareció. Solo quedaba la figura de la extraterrestre volando cientos de metros sobre el nivel del mar. Misma que pronto comenzó a acercarse, con una ¿estela de fuego saliendo de su cabello?

La barrera despareció al instante en que la luz se apagó y todos observaban asombrados.

Starfire estuvo en unos pocos segundos frente a ellos… y el cambio era notoriamente evidente.

Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y realmente parecía estar incendiándose; físicamente, la única forma que la hechicera podía describir el cambio en su cuerpo era: tipo guerrera-supermodelo. Y estaba segura que ahora sobrepasaba a Richard por unos centímetros (aun cuando el petirrojo hubiera entrado en una etapa de crecimiento los últimos meses).

Vestía un leotardo sin mangas color morado, aparentemente reforzado con un metal de su planeta natal, que dejaba a la vista su abdomen y con una gema verde debajo del cuello; brazaletes del mismo mental en sus brazos y antebrazos; guantes sin dedos con el mismo tipo de gema; botas por encima de las rodillas reforzadas también en las rodillas y en las pantorrillas. Todo de color morado con detalles en plateado.

Ahora entendía a qué se refería cuando dijo que habría “cambios físicos”.

-S-Star?

-Kori…

La pelirroja les observó unos instantes antes de que labios morados (¿Qué tanto tenían los tamaranianos con la gama de colores del morado?) se curvaran en una de las sonrisas más amable y cálida que había visto jamás. Y cuando habló, su voz le dio la impresión de haber cambiado para encajar perfectamente con aquella sonrisa.

-Hola, amigos.

                

* * *

 

 

**Jump City, 00: 01 a.m.**

K’tten vio la luz desde las ventanas de la sala cuando estaba por subir a su cuarto.

El entrenamiento de la tarde se había alargado más de la cuenta y ella ya se encontraba cansada.

 Jason se había quedado en el simulador holográfico, entrenando hasta que quemara toda la energía aculada, mientras que Roy dedicaba toda su concentración en sus “juguetes” dentro de su taller.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue un ataque, pero ninguno de los sistemas de alarma se había activado y no se había realizado ninguna amenaza previa ni a la ciudad, ni al país o a ellos. Desecho ese pensamiento enseguida. Tras unos segundos, en que la luz se volvió más fuerte, fue que lo reconoció.

Esa luz verde, tan brillante como las estrellas… jamás sería capaz de olvidarla.

Frescos en su memoria se mantenían los rostros de sus padres la última vez que les vio, antes de que les dejaran a ella y a su hermano mayor para luchar contra los invasores.

 

_Las naves del Citadel invadiendo los cielos y atacando a todos los que podían ver, reduciendo a cientos a cenizas. Su hermano intentado llevarle a un lugar seguro fuera de la Capital, solo para ser detenidos por cinco de los invasores armados. El cómo les arrojaron sin más dentro de una celda de la prisión._

_Los experimentos a que les sometían a ambos y los gritos de los otros desgraciados con igual suerte. El rostro de su hermano degradándose con el pasar de los días, aunque su sonrisa jamás se borraba cuando la abraza en las noches frías, cuando todo su cuerpo le dolía._

_El traslado repentino a una prisión en otro planeta, donde los experimentos cesan temporalmente, mientras que el trabajo y el hambre aumentan._

_Los adultos, aquellos que viajaron a su lado en la misma nave de carga, hablando de la Reina títere Komand’r y de la llegada de la princesa Koriand’r._

_La primera vez que la ve lo primero que piensa es que no es mayor que ella, y que su cabello rojo se parece al fuego cuando se mueve; recuerda preguntarse a sí misma si ella misma tendría la fuerza para sobrevivir allí completamente sola…_

_El calor del tacto de su hermano desapareciendo antes del amanecer, junto al latido de su corazón y el cómo le obligaron a llevarle a una de esas pilas de cuerpos que ocupaban un lado del patio, desechándolo allí como si no fuera nada más que basura._

_Recuerda cuando la princesa acabó con uno de los soldados tras arremeter con un único golpe, sólo para luego no volver a verle. Nuevos experimentos que pronto disminuyen el número de tamaranianos en un lo que tarda un parpadeo. Años de trabajar, jurando a su diosa, a sus padres y a su hermano el conseguir algún día su libertad, sin importar el costo._

_El traslado a la nave de esclavos SS. Darkstar donde conoció a Orn y a Dépalo, líderes de la rebelión. Los planes para el alzamiento, la batalla y la victoria que le siguió._

_El regreso a su planeta natal- no hogar, pues ya no hay uno al cual volver- solo para convertirse, a sus trece años, en la experta de navegación y comunicaciones de la misma nave que iba a convertirse en su prisión, luego de un entrenamiento intensivo. Los Dominator dejaron el planeta junto a los Citadel años antes, pero solo una vez que fue asegurado a un poderoso Señor Feudal: Helspont._

_Para ese momento Tamaran había perdido el 90 por ciento de sus selvas: fauna y flora perdida por completo. La población había disminuido casi a la mitad. Muchas de las grandes ciudades se encontraban en ruinas o abandonadas. La Capital, antes una urbe floreciente, ahora apenas una sombra de lo que fue._

_Su antigua casa nada más que pesados de piedra y polvo._

 

La luz crece fuera de la ventana, hasta convertirse en la imagen de una estrella caída sobre la tierra. La intensidad de la luz dañaría la vista de cualquiera, incluso los suyo, si se la observaba directamente. Por un minuto consideró llamar a los otros… las autoridades de la ciudad agradecerían el aviso… Lo dejó de lado enseguida.

Después de todo, ellos no se llevaban bien con la ley.

Toma asiento en la escalera, una fuerte jaqueca haciéndose presente (o lo que ella reconoce como su equivalente Tamaraneano). Presiona con fuerza su mano en su frente, siente los callos en sus dedos (nacidos de su constante manejo de armas). Los recuerdos son fáciles de manejar bajo la luz del sol y el sonido de la ciudad despierta… aquí, bajo la luna y con las sombras trepando por cada rincón, era mucho más difícil.

 

_El trabajo en la nave, en la flota, la mantiene ocupada. El Sistema Vega no es ni de cerca pacífico._

_Es testigo, con un creciente presentimiento de infortunio, del cambio en el comportamiento de la Gran Regente con el pasar de las semanas: descuidada de sus deberes, aburrida de su gente, crecientemente más violenta._

_Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que la Gran Regente abandona el planeta sin decir palabra, dejando al Concejo a cargo, solo para regresar meses después. Palabra de sus crímenes en el Sistema Centauri no tardan en llegar, sin embargo, las autoridades de Centauri no tenían jurisdicción dentro del Sistema Vega._

_Recuerda bien la ira que sintió cuando una flota de naves desconocidas invadió el espacio Tamaraneano, y las ordenes que recibieron todas las naves fue el dejarle aterrizar. El regreso de la princesa Koriand’r, creída muerta, acompañada por habitantes de un planeta en un sistema lejano solo pareció volver las cosas peores._

_La batalla por el trono entre las hermanas y la victoria de la menor de las dos. La coronación del nuevo regente que se convierte en la esperanza del planeta, le deja con un mal sabor de boca._

_Tamaran prospera, pero nada cambia. Nada jamás cambiara._

_Continúan subordinados a un Señor Feudal. Aún hay Tamaranianos en esclavitud a través del Sistema Vega y en los sistemas vecinos, si no en otros. Los Citadel, Psions, Dominator y Gordanianos continuaban destruyendo y dominando civilizaciones sin represalias._

_Ella no simplemente no podía soportarlo más._

 

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la luz más allá de la costa, esa estrella en mitad del océano…  solo significaba que la princesa ya había alcanzado la última etapa de madurez de su raza. Koriand’r había sufrido los castigos de la esclavitud y los trabajos forzados, el abandono de su propia gente al igual que ella, y aún así fue capaz de darle la espalda a todos los que la necesitaban, ¡Sin pensarlo dos veces! Y, lo que era peor, K’tten no podía culparla.

En todo el tiempo en que ella misma paso en su planeta natal… lo único en que podía pensar era en cuanto deseaba reducir todo el maldito sistema en cenizas.

(Su gente podía apreciar la amistad y el amor, pero también podían odiar con la misma intensidad).

Una mano se posó gentilmente en su hombro.

Abrió sus ojos, ¿Cuándo fue que los cerró?, para encontrarse con unos cansados ojos azul cielo que le miraban, no con lastima – jamás con lastima- sino con cariño y entendimiento.

Roy no dijo nada, no hacía falta. Solo se quedó allí, en las escaleras, a su lado. Tomando su mano firmemente. Asegurándole, con su presencia, que ella no estaba sola; que lo que sentía no tenía nada de malo. Que sus memorias no tenían por qué ahogarla.

En esos momentos, con el hombre que amaba a su lado, K’tten recordaba porque es que había decidido quedar en la tierra, todos esos meses atrás.

 

* * *

 

**Gotham City**

**Abril 18, 2016 02:36 a.m.**

Se movía de tejado en tejado tan sigilosamente como si fuera una sombra más de aquella ciudad.

Cada vez que se veía obligada a ir allí, Gotham afirmaba de nuevo su título como Pozo del Infierno. No alcanzaba a comprender porque alguien elegiría vivir en esa ciudad, mucho menos permanecer allí por el resto de su vida.

Avanza rápidamente hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos abandonado, en la linde de los barrios bajos. En frente uno de los viejos edificios góticos de la ciudad que fue convertido en recientes años en una escuela primaria/internado, y que ahora se había convertido en el blanco y la herramienta de un psicópata.

Algunos matones rodeaban el edificio, de diferentes complexiones, todos armados y con la cara pintada como el maldito payaso. Tenían niños de distintas edades, todos de rodillas en el patio delantero, vestidos únicamente con sus piyamas. Diez hasta donde podía contar. Podía ver el terror en sus rostros. El guardia del lugar yacía muerto cerca de las puertas y las dos maestras que se quedaban para cuidar de los niños, intentaban frenéticamente calmar a los pequeños.

Sus propios hombres estaban apostados en las sombras, en caso que el Caballero Oscuro no fuera suficiente. Ella no dejaría a inocentes morir por los deseos de un loco megalomaníaco. No de nuevo.

Escuchó la risa, antes de siquiera verle.

Ocultándose detrás de la sombra del ducto de ventilación se acercó a la cornisa, de un compartimiento en su cintura extrajo unos mini binoculares electrónicos que le permitieron verlo mejor.

El cabello de ese verde innatural, la piel completamente pálida, la sonrisa maniaca de color rojo en sus labios. Pero sobretodo sus ojos. Ella se ha entrenado para reconocer cada minúsculo cambio en las pupilas que delatara el estado de su enemigo; es por ello que se espantó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que las pupilas del Joker permanecían estáticas: eran dos puntos negros inmóviles. Eso no debería ser posible en un humano.

El Caballero llegó a los pocos minutos. Solo. El Joker también pareció notarlo y no podía actuar más complacido.

Intercambian palabras: Batman le ordena dejar a los rehenes, y el Joker ríe, cuenta un chiste malo y se burla…

…de un petirrojo con las alas rotas. 

Ella se mantiene en su lugar, como si fuera una de las tantas gárgolas de la ciudad, pero no puede evitar el apretar sus dientes y sostener los binoculares con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlos. Sin embargo, el Caballero se ve profundamente afectado: sus hombros se tensan, al igual que su mandíbula, sus puños se cierran y es seguro que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos bajo los guantes.

Vuelve la mirada hacía el payaso y lo que ve le revuelve el estómago.

Sus pupilas finalmente cambian al momento de ver la reacción del vigilante, pero con una emoción que un psicópata no debería ser capaz de sentir. Amor. Un amor corrupto por la obsesión, el odio y la locura.

Batman no ve lo mismo que ella, más ocupado en controlarse a sí mismo. Aquellos matones que no están apuntando sus armas a los rehenes se lanzan a la primera orden de su jefe, quien mira desde atrás. Los movimientos del Caballero son precisos, no letales, pero caen sobre los imbéciles con más fuerza de la que debería. No baja la guardia en ningún momento, y aun así se descuida al dejar que algunos golpes caigan sobre él.

Reconoce los signos: cada golpe que da es una forma de exteriorizar su pena y su ira, y cada uno que recibe son parte de un castigo que piensa merecido. Ella no se arriesgará. Con un corto tono en la línea de comunicación, sus hombres se ponen en movimiento y eliminan silenciosamente a todos los matones alrededor de los niños. Batman y el Joker demasiados inmersos en su propia pelea como para notarlo.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el Caballero tenga al Payaso agarrado del cuello de su camisa. Ve en su lenguaje corporal las ansias de borrar la existencia del de pelo verde de una vez por todas, pero él las aparta y en cambio lo deja inconsciente de un golpe excesivamente fuerte. Sería un milagro que el Joker no tuviera una fractura en el cráneo después de eso.

No es como si a alguien le importará tampoco.

Ya había visto suficiente.

Ahora comprendía el odio visceral -y el miedo- del joven bajo el cuidado de su hermana, al igual que la ira y la frustración que pesaba sobre los hombros de Talia.

Batman _jamás_ haría lo que hacía falta. Su código moral no se lo permitiría.

Es por ello que ella asumiría el deber de apoyar al chico con su venganza. No solo por el mal hecho contra él, sino por cada tumba en el cementerio que ese lunático ha llenado y habrá de llenar. Ella comprendía, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

A ella le habían arrebatado todo lo que amaba, y su propia familia se había quedado sin hacer nada, dejándola a su suerte, esperando que ella volviera para seguir callada y ciegamente las órdenes de su Padre. Lo peor de todo fue cuando se dio cuenta que la venganza se le había negado al momento en que el monstruo que le arrebato todo prefirió acabar con su vida antes de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Antes de que Batman pudiera siquiera comenzar a sospechar de una participación externa, _Nyssa Raatko_ (* 5) ya había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Adaptación del Secret Origins #2 del New-52 (escrito por Scott Lobdel y arte de Paulo Siqueira), sobre el pasado de Starfire.   
> 2-Gianira: Nombre de origen griego que significa "niña del mar". Es una OC creada a último momento, mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de la primera parte.
> 
> (*) Arthur Jr. es un personaje de los comics, hijo de Mera y Arthur. Tranquilos, para esta familia le espera un mejor final que el que los comics le dieron.  
> (**) Es una mezcla entre su ropa en Young Justice y su traje en JL: Trono de Atlantis.  
> (***) Silkie: Cedita en español.  
> (*4) El nombre en los comics es SS. Starfire, pero preferí cambiarlo para no confundir a nadie, utilizando la traducción original del nombre del hermano menor de Star, Wildfire: Darkfire.  
> (*5) Nyssa: hija mayor de Ra’s Al Ghul, nació en Rusia en el siglo XVIII. Ella, junto con su esposo y sus hijos fueron víctimas de la política de Exterminio de Hitler. En MI versión, ella es leal a sus hermanos, a pesar de que desaprueba la lealtad ciega que ellos profesan hacía su Padre; busca permanecer lo más alejada posible de Ra’s y de la Liga de las Sombras, más aún desde que se declaró públicamente Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde ya aviso: esto esta centrado en mi propia AU. Así que verán canon de todas partes. Me esforzaré por entrelazar todo de la manera correcta. Si ven algún error en la continuidad de los capítulos, por favor, díganmelo en los comentarios.
> 
> Pueden contactarme en Tumblr como ai-sacerdotiza o cerezatodd.


End file.
